Green Lantern
by RobtJonz
Summary: GREEN LANTERN is based on one of DC Comics' longest running characters. HAL JORDAN's irresponsible behavior, lack of commitment, and drinking cost him his military career, girlfriend and civilian job. Just when he thinks life can't get any tougher, a dead


FADE IN:  
  
The screen is black.  
  
NARRATOR  
Once upon a time, the Lords of Order   
and the Lords of Chaos had a fight.  
  
The screen lights up as an EXPLOSION takes place. It is the   
Mother Of All Explosions, The Big Bang, our universe being   
born.  
  
NARRATOR  
They wound up with a universe on   
Their Hands and decided not to fix   
Their "mistake".  
  
Scenes of war, famine, and disease from history.  
  
NARRATOR  
The Lords of Chaos wanted evil to   
spread throughout the universe. If   
that happened, They knew They would   
win in the end. The Lords of Order   
had other plans.  
  
Scenes of RELIGIOUS FIGURES preaching and DOCTORS healing   
the sick.  
  
NARRATOR  
Not only did the Lords of Order   
encourage beings to do good, but   
they also established a force to   
battle evil, to maintain order   
throughout the universe, The Green   
Lantern Corps...  
  
Scenes of THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS MEMBERS in action.  
  
NARRATOR  
...beings from hundreds of worlds,   
dedicated to keeping the universe   
from falling apart, using the power   
rings to battle evil. And, in all   
of history, no one from the planet   
Earth, no human being, had ever been   
selected to be part of The Green   
Lantern Corps...until today.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - SOMEWHERE OFF NEAR JUPITER - NIGHT  
  
Green fingers POKE through the fabric of space, ripping it   
apart. A small, bullet-shaped spaceship speeds through the   
opening. The fingers fade away, the hole SNAPS shut.  
  
INT - THE SPACESHIP - NIGHT  
  
ABIN SUR, a red-skinned humanoid alien, is critically injured.   
He wears the uniform of the Green Lantern Corps. All dialogue   
for Abin Sur and The Figure/Sinestro is in ALIEN with English   
subtitles.  
  
SUR  
Have to keep moving...keep   
going...third planet...the only place.  
  
He makes some adjustments to controls on the console revealing   
the green lantern ring. Sur raises up his ring hand.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - NEAR MARS - NIGHT  
  
A huge, green EXPLOSION takes place outside the ship.  
  
INT - THE SHIP - NIGHT  
  
Sur lies back in his seat.  
  
SUR  
That'll fool him...for a while.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - NEAR EARTH - NIGHT  
  
Sur's ship flies past the moon, heading toward Earth. The   
North American continent can clearly be seen as the ship   
approaches.  
  
INT - THE SPACESHIP - NIGHT  
  
The ship starts to fall apart as it enters Earth's atmosphere.   
Smoke and sparks fly out of the ship's console.  
  
SUR  
He'll be here. Just bring it in.   
Don't fail The Corps.  
  
EXT - THE NEVADA DESERT - NIGHT  
  
The sky is clear. Billions of stars shine.  
  
Sur's ship CRASHES down through the night, SKIDS across the   
desert floor, and SCOOPS up sand.  
  
The ship SLAMS into the bottom of a small desert mountain.   
Rocks and sand TUMBLE down and cover the ship.  
  
INT - THE SHIP - NIGHT  
  
A green lantern appears. Sur inserts his ring hand into the   
lantern's opening. The lantern GLOWS for a second.  
  
SUR  
Just need to rest...wait for   
him...wait...he'll come when it's   
time.  
  
Sur leans back in the seat and shuts his eyes.  
  
SUR  
Record.  
  
A green light bathes the inside of the ship.  
  
EXT - THE NEVADA DESERT - NIGHT  
  
We start here and pull away, away, away, all the way back to   
where we started.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - SOMEWHERE OFF NEAR JUPITER - NIGHT  
  
Another hole is RIPPED in space and a slightly larger ship   
comes slowly flying through. The hole SNAPS shut.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
A SILHOUETTED MALE FIGURE sits at the console. He SLAMS his   
fist down hard.  
  
FIGURE  
Where is he? He must be dead by   
now. I beat him so badly he had to   
use a ship to run away from me!  
  
The Figure enters commands on a keyboard.  
  
CLOSE UP: A monitor screen on the console zooms in on where   
Sur set off the explosion in space.  
  
The Figure enters a command and a door behind him slides   
open. A featureless, grey ANDROID steps out.  
  
FIGURE  
Fetch!  
  
The Figure hits a button on the console and the android drops   
through a hole that opens in the floor.  
  
EXT - OUTSIDE THE SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
The android shoots out of a hole in the bottom of the ship   
and flies off in the direction of Mars.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
The Figure CLAPS and LAUGHS.  
  
FIGURE  
That's it, Andy, go sic 'im!  
  
The Figure runs scans from the console.  
  
FIGURE  
His remains have to be around here   
somewhere.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - NEAR MARS - NIGHT  
  
The android reaches the spot where Sur set off the explosion   
and turns in slow circles. The second ship is in the   
background.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
The Figure paces.  
  
FIGURE  
C'mon, you. Find it. Find the ring!   
It's got to be here.  
  
The Figure sits down at the console, runs one more set of   
scans and then slumps in the chair.  
  
FIGURE  
Okay, Abin Sur. Round one goes to   
you. But I know you're still here.  
  
The Figure hits a button on the console.  
  
EXT - SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
The tube on the bottom of the ship opens up and the android   
flies into it.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
The Figure stands by the hole as it opens and the android   
pops up. The hole closes and the android backs into its   
chamber. The door closes.  
  
FIGURE  
Some help you are.  
  
The Figure KICKS the door of the chamber. He turns to the   
console, opens a drawer, takes out a small crystalline case   
and opens it.  
  
He holds up a ring.  
  
FIGURE  
When I find you, Abin, you are in   
for one big surprise.  
  
The Figure puts the ring in the case and SNAPS it shut. He   
puts it in a pocket.  
  
He hits a button on the console and another chamber door   
opens next to the android. The light shines on him and he   
is revealed to be SINESTRO, a tall, thin alien with the same   
red skin as Abin Sur.  
  
SINESTRO  
Ship, on my command, set chamber for   
cryo-sleep, continue scanning this   
sector for the ring's power signature.   
Wake me when it's found.  
  
Sinestro goes to the chamber and enters it backwards.  
  
SINESTRO  
Monitor communications signals in   
this sector, feed them to me while I   
sleep.  
  
Sinestro enters commands on a small pad in the chamber.  
  
SINESTRO  
And ship make us difficult to find.   
Go!  
  
Sinestro hits one last button and the door of the chamber   
closes. Sinestro LAUGHS.  
  
EXT - SECOND SHIP - NIGHT  
  
The ship flies down to the surface of Mars. It lands at the   
base of a cliff in the middle of a sandstorm. The sands   
start to cover the ship.  
  
INSERT SUBTITLE: 1890  
  
The blinding sun rises over the horizon of Mars.  
  
FLASH FORWARD TO: TODAY  
  
INT - BEDROOM, HAL JORDAN'S APARTMENT - MORNING  
  
The sun shines in the window. A closet door is open with an   
open suitcase lying just outside of it. Female clothes are   
being tossed into the suitcase.  
  
The radio ALARM goes off and a Deejay's VOICE rambles on.  
  
From under the blanket on the bed, a male arm snakes out,   
knocks an empty bourbon bottle and some opened foil wrappers   
off the night stand and SLAMS down on the radio.  
  
INT - THE BEDROOM - LATER  
  
LOUISE ADAMS, brunette, 20's, stands over the bed, dressed.  
  
LOUISE  
C'mon Hal. Get up. You'll be late   
for work.  
  
Hal is still under the covers.  
  
HAL (O.S.)  
Go away.  
  
LOUISE  
Be careful what you wish for.  
  
She walks to the closet and picks up the suitcase.  
  
HAL (O.S.)  
What is it now, Louise?  
  
She walks back to the bed and sits on it.  
  
LOUISE  
I won't be seeing you again, Hal.   
Not here. Not this way.  
  
HAL (O.S.)  
Don't be like that.  
  
LOUISE  
Don't be like what? Don't be happy   
waiting for a commitment from you?   
You won't even come out from under   
the covers.  
  
HAL JORDAN, 40, in good physical shape, light brown hair,   
gray on the sides, blue eyes, throws back the covers and   
sits up.  
  
HAL  
There. Is that better?  
  
LOUISE  
No, Hal. It's not.  
  
She takes a package out from under the bed, lays it on the   
bed, gets up, picks up the suitcase and walks to the door.  
  
LOUISE  
I got you a birthday present. I   
would have given it to you last night   
while we were out celebrating but   
you were, you know, drinking.  
  
Hal watches her go.  
  
The door SLAMS. Hal picks up the package and opens it.  
  
HAL  
Happy birthday to me.  
  
He holds up a green sweater.  
  
HAL  
Ugh. Green. I hate green!  
  
EXT - A DESERT HIGHWAY - DAY  
  
Hal drives a convertible with the top down. As he passes a   
billboard for COPPERSKIN TANNING OIL, he whips out a pair of   
sunglasses. A bright yellow sun is the centerpiece of the   
billboard.  
  
HAL  
Do us all a favor and tear it down,   
would ya.  
  
EXT - FERRIS AIRCRAFT COMPANY - DAY  
  
Hal drives through the main gate and up to one of the hangars.   
WALT EGER, 40's, a mechanic, has engine parts strewn all   
over the ground. Hal stops his car just in front of Walt.  
  
WALT  
Hey! Watch it there! You could   
have hit me!  
  
Hal jumps out of the car and throws the keys to Walt who   
catches them without a glance.  
  
HAL  
Never happen. Car's been running   
rough, Walt. Would you mind?  
  
WALT  
Not in the least.  
  
Hal walks away toward a small building.  
  
WALT  
And you have a nice day, too, there,   
Mr. Jordan, sir.  
  
Walt turns his back to Hal's car, throws the keys over his   
shoulder and they land in the back seat.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OUTER OFFICE - DAY  
  
The caption on the door reads "FERRIS AIRCRAFT - COLONEL   
JOHN FERRIS, USAF (RET), PRESIDENT AND CEO". Louise is   
Colonel Ferris's secretary. She sits at a desk as Hal comes   
in.  
  
HAL  
Morning, Louise, the Colonel in?  
  
LOUISE  
You can't go in now. He's in a   
meeting.  
  
HAL  
I've got a test flight to do.  
  
LOUISE  
He told me to have you wait. He   
wants to talk to you after he's done   
in there.  
  
HAL  
Oh great. Like I have time for this.  
  
The Colonel's door opens and THREE MEN in business suits,   
come out. COLONEL FERRIS, late 50's, tall, blue eyes, sticks   
his head around the corner.  
  
FERRIS  
I'll beep you when I'm ready for   
Hal.  
  
Ferris looks over at Hal.  
  
FERRIS  
Have a seat.  
  
Ferris shuts the door, Hal's mouth is open. He turns to say   
something to Louise. One of the three men leans over,   
caresses her hand and whispers in her ear. She looks at Hal   
then looks away.  
  
Hal takes a seat and pages through a magazine. The man   
leaves. Louise waves good-bye to him.  
  
LOUISE  
See you tonight.  
  
HAL  
That was fast.  
  
LOUISE  
I learned all my moves from a pilot.  
  
An uncomfortable SILENCE fills the office.  
  
Hal flips through the magazine. The phone RINGS. Louise   
answers.  
  
LOUISE  
Yes sir. Yes sir, right away.  
  
She hangs up.  
  
LOUISE  
He'll see you now.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
  
The office is decorated with mementos of the Colonel's career.   
His back is to the door and he looks at a row of pictures   
that have Hal and the Colonel posing together in front of   
different aircraft. Their ages are different in each shot.  
  
FERRIS  
Come in Hal. Sit down. We have to   
talk.  
  
Hal obeys him. Ferris turns and sits down at the desk to   
face Hal.  
  
FERRIS  
Those men you just saw leave here,   
our lawyer, the PR man, the   
accountant, they were in here to   
discuss your future with Ferris   
Aircraft.  
  
HAL  
Yes sir, well, I can explain.  
  
FERRIS  
You can listen.  
  
Hal leans back in the chair.  
  
FERRIS  
They want me to fire you.  
  
He turns in the chair to look at the pictures.  
  
FERRIS  
They want me to tell you to "Hit the   
road Jack", but, I can't. I mean I   
can but I won't.  
  
He turns back around.  
  
FERRIS  
I, Jesus, I don't know how to say   
this, I can't let you fly. Not for   
a while.  
  
Hal jumps out of the chair and leans over the desk.  
  
HAL  
But flying's my life!  
  
FERRIS  
I know, Hal. I know it is. But I   
have to do something, your drinking,   
your irresponsible behavior---  
  
HAL  
What are you gonna have me do? Sweep   
out the hangars?  
  
FERRIS  
No. Just calm down.  
  
Hal sits in the chair and clams up.  
  
FERRIS  
I'm putting you on the simulator   
crew, effective immediately and   
indefinitely.  
  
HAL  
Simulator? That's not a pilot's   
job. It's a job for losers.  
  
FERRIS  
It's all I have left for you. Take   
it or leave it.  
  
INT - THE SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
A flight simulator sits in the middle of the room, TOMAS   
KALAMAKU, a round-faced young man of Eskimo descent, works   
on a program at a computer terminal.  
  
CNN is on in the upper right corner of the computer screen.   
He wears a jade wedding ring.  
  
He talks to the computer.  
  
TOM  
You aren't supposed to do that.   
Quit that. Idiot code.  
  
Hal enters.   
  
HAL  
Hiya, Pieface. You get the good   
news yet?  
  
Tom flinches.  
  
TOM  
What news? The new Director of   
Operations? Yeah. And please don't   
call me---  
  
HAL  
No, Pie, not that. You're now working   
with the best in the business.  
  
Hal points at himself with his thumb.  
  
TOM  
Oh joy.  
  
Tom whirls his finger in the air. Hal ignores it.  
  
HAL  
Yup. It's gonna be me and you,   
together, a team.  
  
TOM  
Well, Jordan---  
  
HAL  
Call me Hal.  
  
TOM  
Well, Jordan, the new D.O., Director   
of Operations is coming here today   
and I don't want you screwing things   
up with your flyboy attitude. Just   
do the job.  
  
Hal throws a mock salute.  
  
HAL  
Yes sir, General Pieface, sir.  
  
TOM  
We have a new program to test out   
for the latest single-seat high-  
altitude fighters. You up for it?  
  
HAL  
I can handle anything your computer-  
dork mind comes up with. Remember,   
you just write simulator programs.   
I've actually flown.  
  
TOM  
Okay, big shot, you know the drill.  
  
Tom points to the simulator.  
  
TOM  
Suit up and climb on board.  
  
INT - THE SIMULATOR - DAY  
  
It's a mock-up of an actual fighter's cockpit. Hal wears a   
flight suit and a headset. He fidgets with various controls.  
  
HAL  
I can't believe this. Flying a   
simulator. I'm ready, Pieface.  
  
TOM (O.S.)  
Okay, Jordan, today we'll be---  
  
The phone RINGS.   
  
TOM (O.S.)  
Hold on.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
Tom picks up the phone and uses his free hand to type on the   
computer keyboard. He wears a headset.  
  
TOM  
Yes sir, okay sir. That'll be fine   
by me. I'll tell him when we're   
done with this test.  
  
He hangs up.  
  
TOM  
Hey, Jordan, when you're done with   
this run, I have some exciting news   
for you from the Colonel.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR - DAY  
  
Hal runs through the pre-flight checklist.  
  
HAL  
Yeah, okay, fine. Let's get it going.  
  
TOM (O.S.)  
One wild ride, care of Kalamaku   
Airlines, coming right up.  
  
Hal lies back and closes his eyes.  
  
HAL  
Well, whoopdie-doo.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
A bolt of green light BURSTS through the ceiling, RIPS the   
simulator off its base and carries it off.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR - DAY  
  
Hal BANGS on the hatch and tries to open it.  
  
HAL  
What the hell? Pieface!  
  
EXT - THE SKY OVER COAST CITY - DAY  
  
The green light carries the simulator up, up, and away, over   
the city, past the city limits, clear out of state. The   
canopy flies off. Hal grips the seat, his eyes wide.   
  
EXT - THE NEVADA DESERT - DAY  
  
The simulator glides to a soft landing at the foot of the   
small desert mountain where Sur's ship crashed. The green   
light fades away. Hal climbs out.  
  
It is very quiet.  
  
HAL  
Hello?  
  
Green light surrounds Hal. He disappears.  
  
INT - ABIN SUR'S SHIP - DAY  
  
Green light bathes the inside of the ship and Hal appears in   
the co-pilot's seat next to an injured Abin Sur. Hal stares   
at him.  
  
SUR  
You must be the new guy.  
  
HAL  
I, I---  
  
SUR  
Ah. Eloquence. The Guardians are   
going to love you.  
  
HAL  
What are you saying?  
  
SUR SPEAKS IN ENGLISH.  
  
SUR  
Can you understand me now? I think   
the ring has got your language.  
  
HAL  
Ring? What ring? What are you   
talking about?  
  
Sur holds up his ring hand.  
  
SUR  
Patience, patience, Hal Jordan.   
I've waited a long time for this.   
What's a few more minutes?  
  
HAL  
Well, excuse me! I'll just sit back   
and relax while my favorite red-  
skinned alien---?  
  
Sur nods yes.  
  
HAL  
Explains it all to me. Thank you   
very much.  
  
SUR  
You adapt quickly. The sight of an   
alien doesn't faze you?  
  
HAL  
I saw some pretty bizarre stuff when   
I was flying in the military.  
  
SUR  
Oh yes, those people. You'll get to   
meet them. The "little green men".  
  
HAL  
Look who's talking.  
  
Sur COUGHS several times.  
  
HAL  
How about an introduction, pal? You   
seem to know who I am.  
  
Sur points to himself.  
  
SUR  
Abin Sur, of the Green Lantern Corps,   
sector 2817.  
  
Hal points to himself, mimicking Sur.  
  
HAL  
Hal Jordan, Major, United States Air   
Force, retired, and, if you don't   
mind me saying so, Abin, you look   
like crap.  
  
SUR  
Oh, it's much worse than that. You   
see, I'm already dead, been dead for   
over one hundred years.  
  
Hal tries to put some space between himself and Sur.  
  
SUR  
What you're seeing is an interactive   
recording I made before I died.  
  
HAL  
What am I doing here?  
  
SUR  
You have been selected to take my   
place as the Green Lantern of sector   
2817, which includes your lovely   
little planet.  
  
HAL  
What do you mean?  
  
SUR  
You must wear this ring, this uniform.   
And remember to charge the ring once   
a day, with this.  
  
A green lantern appears.  
  
SUR  
It's with you always. You can't   
lose it.  
  
Sur starts to fade away.  
  
HAL  
Wait! I have some more questions.  
  
Sur grabs Hal's hand and slips the ring on his finger.  
  
SUR  
Ask the ring.  
  
Sur fades away, leaving just his skeleton clothed in a   
shredded uniform.  
  
HAL  
Oh yeah, thanks.  
  
Hal pauses and takes in the surroundings.  
  
HAL  
Well, ring, how do I get home?  
  
Hal's hand is drawn to the lantern and pulled into a small   
opening. A green light shines brightly. Hal yanks his hand   
out. The ring glows for a second, then fades. Hal stares   
at it.  
  
Green light fills the ship, Hal leans back into the seat and   
closes his eyes.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
Tom opens the hatch of the simulator and shakes Hal.  
  
TOM  
Wake up, Jordan. Get up.  
  
Hal snaps out of it.  
  
HAL  
What? What happened? The alien---  
  
TOM  
Alien?  
  
Hal jumps out of the simulator and looks down at the base.  
  
HAL  
Pieface! It's still here! But it   
got ripped off. It flew out over   
the city.  
  
Tom, in disgust, walks away, goes over to the water cooler   
and fills a cup with cold water.  
  
HAL  
You wouldn't believe it. There was   
this red guy who was dying. An alien.   
He told me that I have to take his   
place.  
  
Tom walks back over as Hal turns away and looks at the   
simulator.  
  
HAL  
This got torn off its base. I flew   
out into the desert.  
  
Hal turns back and Tom douses him with the water.  
  
HAL  
Pieface! What the hell are you doing?  
  
TOM  
I want you awake for this.  
  
Tom decks Hal.  
  
TOM  
Happy landing, flyboy.  
  
HAL  
Tom.  
  
TOM  
Don't you call me that. And don't   
call me Pieface, Pie, or any of those   
other stupid names. My name is Tomas   
Kalamaku. Only my friends call me   
Tom. You can call me---  
  
Hal rubs his jaw.  
  
HAL  
Mr. Kalamaku?  
  
TOM  
No. Not even that. You work for me   
now. I'm your boss. That's what   
Colonel Ferris called me about. You   
work for me. And you will call me   
"sir". Got that?  
  
HAL  
I outrank you.  
  
TOM  
We're not in the military, Jordan.   
Get that through your boozed-up mind.   
We're civilians now. I outrank you   
and you better stop pissing me off.  
  
CAROL (O.S.)  
Is there a problem here, gentlemen?  
  
Hal stands up. A female figure in a silver flight suit and   
helmet stands in the doorway, feet apart, hands on hips.   
CAROL FERRIS, 25, black hair, removes the helmet.   
  
HAL  
Carol?  
  
TOM  
Hal Jordan, meet the new Director of   
Operations for Ferris Aircraft.  
  
HAL  
Carol?  
  
CAROL  
That's right, Hal, little Carol   
Ferris.  
  
HAL  
But you, but you're---  
  
CAROL  
The new Director of Ops. As a fully-  
qualified pilot with an MBA, I think   
I can handle the job. And you?   
How've you been?  
  
HAL  
I'm, I'm happy to see you. When did   
all this happen?  
  
CAROL  
While you were looking the other   
way. Tom? You wanna walk me through   
what you're doing here.  
  
TOM  
My pleasure, Ms Ferris. Oh, Hal, I   
think we're done for the day. You   
can go home now.  
  
Carol and Tom walk back to Tom's work area, ignoring Hal.  
  
TOM  
He works for me now.  
  
CAROL  
So I heard. Are congratulations in   
order?  
  
TOM  
Depends on who you're talking to.  
  
Hal walks away and stares at his hand. There is no ring.  
  
Tom rubs his right hand and looks back over his shoulder at   
Hal.  
  
EXT - CITY STREET - MIDDAY  
  
Hal, driving, takes an exit off the freeway into a   
neighborhood. He comes up to a stop sign and notices a   
bulletin board for the church at the intersection.  
  
INSERT: SUNDAY'S SERMON, PRAYER, PENANCE AND PERSEVERANCE.  
  
HAL  
Try saying that with a mouth full of   
crackers.  
  
At the bottom of the bulletin board: AA meetings daily, 1PM   
and 8PM.  
  
INT - THE CHURCH BASEMENT - MIDDAY  
  
INSERT: CLOCK ON THE WALL: 1:25.  
  
JIM, 50's, is at the lectern. There are a few PEOPLE seated   
in folding chairs. Most of them drink from styrofoam cups.   
Hal sits apart from all the others.  
  
JIM  
Hi everybody, my name is Jim.  
  
EVERYBODY  
Hi Jim.  
  
JIM  
Today I'm celebrating my fifth   
anniversary of being sober.  
  
Everybody APPLAUDS.  
  
JIM  
And I just want to say that I really   
miss waking up feeling like the living   
dead. Thank you.  
  
There is LAUGHTER and APPLAUSE as Jim looks at his watch.  
  
MAN  
Well, it looks like we've just about   
run out of time unless there's anyone   
else who---  
  
He looks at Hal. Hal gets to his feet with a little   
hesitation.  
  
HAL  
Uh, hi, my name is Hal.  
  
EVERYBODY  
Hi Hal.  
  
Everyone looks at Hal.  
  
HAL  
I'm just here to listen.  
  
INT - HAL'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON  
  
Hal paces. In one hand, he carries a bottle of bourbon that   
is one-third empty. In the other hand, a small glass.  
  
He stops, pours some bourbon in the glass and downs it. He   
walks over to an easy chair, sits down and puts the bottle   
and glass on the floor next to the chair.  
  
He picks up a remote control and turns on the TV. There is   
a program on about the latest NASA Mars probe.  
  
REPORTER (O.S.)  
This probe will send back detailed   
pictures from the surface of Mars   
today using the latest in   
reconnaissance satellite technology.  
  
Hal turns the TV off, gets up and turns the radio on. Frank   
Sinatra's "Fly Me To The Moon" PLAYS.  
  
HAL  
Was I hallucinating?  
  
He holds up his ring hand.  
  
HAL  
Where are you?  
  
The ring appears.  
  
RING (O.S.)  
I'm right here, Hal Jordan.  
  
Hal walks backward, stumbles, sits down in the chair.  
  
HAL  
It was real.  
  
RING (O.S.)  
I am real.  
  
HAL  
This feels stupid, talking to a ring.  
  
RING (O.S.)  
Just imagine how stupid I feel,   
talking to a human. Short-lived,   
emotional species.  
  
HAL  
What do you mean "short-lived"?  
  
RING (O.S.)  
I was speaking comparatively.  
  
HAL  
So, how do you work? What do I do?  
  
RING (O.S.)  
What would you have me do?  
  
Hal rubs his chin. The SONG continues.  
  
HAL  
Oh I don't know. (Pause) Fly me to   
the moon?  
  
EXT - ABOVE HAL'S APARTMENT BUILDING - AFTERNOON  
  
There is a flash of green light. A beam shoots skyward, up   
through the atmosphere, past the MIR space platform and out   
into space.  
  
EXT - THE SURFACE OF THE MOON - AFTERNOON  
  
The green beam terminates at the moon's surface. Hal appears,   
wide-eyed. He gasps for breath.  
  
RING (O.S.)  
Take it easy, breathe naturally.   
I'm feeding you air. I didn't bring   
you here to die.  
  
HAL  
Oh my God.  
  
RING (O.S.)  
Don't get sick on me.  
  
HAL  
You brought me to the moon.  
  
RING (O.S.)  
You asked me to. What is the purpose   
of this trip?  
  
HAL  
Purpose?  
  
RING (O.S.)  
Why did you want to go to the moon?  
  
HAL  
I wanted to see what you'd do for   
me. And I want to see you. Show   
yourself.  
  
The ring forms a green Hal Jordan.  
  
HAL  
Oh. That's cute.  
  
GREEN HAL  
I figured you'd like someone you can   
really talk to.  
  
HAL  
Especially when I want intelligent   
conversation.  
  
GREEN HAL  
You haven't answered my question.   
Why did you have me bring you here?   
You weren't given this power to use   
frivolously.  
  
HAL  
What power? I don't know what I've   
been given. How can I decide what   
to do and what not to do?  
  
GREEN HAL  
Fair enough. What do you want to   
know?  
  
Hal walks over to a small rock and kicks it high and away.  
  
HAL  
First of all, I'd like to know how   
I'm getting back to Earth.  
  
GREEN HAL  
The same way you got here. You make   
it happen with your willpower.  
  
HAL  
Okay. Why was this ring, this power,   
given to me?  
  
GREEN HAL  
You've been chosen to replace Abin   
Sur as The Green Lantern for this   
sector.  
  
HAL  
I know that already. But what am I   
supposed to do?  
  
GREEN HAL  
As a member of the Green Lantern   
Corps, your main duty is to help   
keep order in this sector of the   
universe.  
  
Hal's eyebrows go up.  
  
HAL  
Oh. Is that all?  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - AFTERNOON  
  
The lights are dim at first then get brighter as a signal   
BEEPS from the console.  
  
The door to Sinestro's cryo-sleep chamber WHOOSHES open.   
Sinestro wakes, walks to the console and leans over it.  
  
SINESTRO  
Yes! I knew I'd find you if I just   
waited long enough.  
  
Sinestro stands upright, his eyes wide. He staggers over to   
the chair then sits down.  
  
SINESTRO  
A century? You've had me waiting   
here for one hundred years?  
  
Sinestro pauses, then LAUGHS.  
  
SINESTRO  
I wonder what the old neighborhood's   
like now.  
  
Sinestro leans forward and types on the console.  
  
SINESTRO  
Let's see where Sur's been hiding.  
  
EXT - THE SURFACE OF THE MOON - AFTERNOON  
  
Hal and Green Hal sit on a couple of large rocks.  
  
HAL  
Do I have to wear a uniform, like   
Abin Sur?  
  
GREEN HAL  
It's traditional.  
  
HAL  
Okay. Suit up.  
  
The Green Lantern uniform replaces Hal's clothes.  
  
HAL  
I'll need a mask, too, something to   
hide my identity.  
  
GREEN HAL  
Why?  
  
HAL  
People shouldn't know that it's me.  
  
GREEN HAL  
Are you joking with me?  
  
HAL  
No. It's, it's traditional. Just   
like the suit.  
  
GREEN HAL  
Tell me more.  
  
HAL  
There are others, like Batman, The   
Flash, and even Superman---  
  
GREEN HAL  
Superman wears no mask.  
  
HAL  
But it is assumed that he has a   
civilian identity, a disguise so he   
can walk around as if he were just   
another human being.  
  
GREEN HAL  
He would choose to do this?  
  
HAL  
I guess.  
  
GREEN HAL  
Why don't you just wear glasses when   
you want to be Hal Jordan and take   
them off when you---  
  
HAL  
Now you're joking, right?  
  
GREEN HAL  
No.  
  
HAL  
That is so stupid. Glasses on, Hal   
Jordan. Glasses off, Green Lantern.   
No one would be dumb enough to fall   
for that.  
  
GREEN HAL  
You would be surprised.  
  
Hal ignores the remark.  
  
HAL  
Let's work up a good disguise.  
  
GREEN HAL  
Try this.  
  
Green light bathes Hal. His brown hair becomes several shades   
darker and grows a little longer as his eyes change from   
blue to green. The ring creates a full-length mirror. Hal   
checks it out.  
  
HAL  
Pretty good.  
  
Hal holds up his ring hand and looks at the ring.  
  
HAL  
So, I can make objects with the ring?  
  
GREEN HAL  
The things you can do are only limited   
by your willpower and your   
imagination. And the ring will always   
protect you.  
  
A green aura shines around Hal.  
  
GREEN HAL  
You won't always see this protective   
aura. Just remember it's there.  
  
The aura fades away.  
  
GREEN HAL  
Do you still want the mask?  
  
HAL  
Yes.  
  
A dark green mask appears on Hal's face.  
  
HAL  
Okay, we're done. Let's go home.  
  
The mirror disappears. Nothing else happens.  
  
HAL  
What's the hold up?  
  
GREEN HAL  
I was wondering, did you fight in an   
Earth conflict called The Gulf War?  
  
HAL  
Yes, I did.  
  
GREEN HAL  
And when you came home, you were   
hailed as a hero?  
  
HAL  
Yes. A lot of us were. What's your   
point?  
  
GREEN HAL  
Weren't you interviewed by someone   
from the Daily Planet?  
  
HAL  
Yeah, what's his name, the quiet   
guy, Kent. Why?  
  
GREEN HAL  
Hmmm.  
  
Hal looks puzzled as a beam of green light envelopes him and   
shoots from the surface of the moon back toward Earth.  
  
EXT - SPACE - ABOVE MARS - AFTERNOON  
  
The NASA Mars probe is in orbit above the planet  
  
REPORTER (V.O.)  
Today's the day the scientists have   
all been waiting for.  
  
INT - HOUSTON SPACE CENTER - AFTERNOON  
  
A male TV REPORTER broadcasts from the center. In the   
background, the surface of Mars is shown on a large screen.  
  
REPORTER  
NASA's space program will take a   
giant leap forward today. This new   
satellite will pinpoint the areas of   
Mars where the massive terraforming   
project will start. And, even though   
it will take over 300 years before   
people from Earth can live on Mars,   
these men, and women, here today,   
will be remembered as the architects   
of a new world.  
  
He moves down to talk to one of the SCIENTISTS, MURPHY   
ANDERSON, 50'S.  
  
REPORTER  
What is the first thing we'll be   
seeing here today, Mr.?  
  
ANDERSON  
Anderson, that's Dr. Murphy Anderson.  
  
The reporter chuckles.   
  
REPORTER  
A man with two last names, sort of   
like Christopher Robin in reverse.  
  
Anderson glares at the reporter.  
  
REPORTER  
Well, Murph, what will we see here   
today?  
  
ANDERSON  
We've decided to indulge ourselves   
by looking at that infamous Face On   
Mars.  
  
One of the scientists adjusts the satellite's camera so it   
zooms in on The Face.  
  
ANDERSON  
There's been a lot of speculation as   
to what this can be.  
  
The scientists GASP as they look at the screen. They stand   
in SILENCE as they watch an object blast loose from one side   
of the Face.  
  
Sinestro's ship emerges from a mound of sand near The face.   
It Flies right at the satellite and SMASHES into it. The   
screen goes blank.  
  
ANDERSON  
We're going secure!  
  
The scientists run to their stations. A very large SECURITY   
GUARD runs up to Anderson.  
  
ANDERSON  
Toss Winnie The Pooh, and his   
cameraman out of here.  
  
The guard turns and faces the reporter. The cameraman lowers   
the camera. The guard smiles.  
  
INT - HAL'S APARTMENT - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Hal wears his civilian clothes. The ring is not visible.   
He has the bottle of bourbon in one hand and a glass in the   
other. The bottle is now half empty.  
  
HAL  
This is too much.  
  
He pours a shot of bourbon and downs it.  
  
HAL  
What do I do now?  
  
RING (O.S.)  
What you must.  
  
HAL  
Are we going to be talking like this   
all the time?  
  
RING (O.S.)  
No. This time for us is almost past.   
You will always have questions.   
Being a member of the Corps is a   
learning process. You must master   
its most basic training level.  
  
HAL  
Basic training? Again?  
  
There are fire engine SIRENS in the distance.  
  
HAL  
No time like the present. Suit up.  
  
Hal becomes Green Lantern.  
  
INT - THE KALAMAKU HOUSE - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Tom sits at the kitchen table and plays with a plate of   
spaghetti.  
  
His wife, THERESA, 20's, blonde, has law books and papers   
spread out over the table in front of her.  
  
THERESA  
Then the professor said that the   
only law that matters is the law   
that can be enforced.  
  
TOM  
Uh-huh. Okay, Theresa.  
  
THERESA  
It was almost like he was in favor   
of the vigilante-type heroes that   
are appearing.  
  
TOM  
Uh-huh.  
  
THERESA  
Then, an alligator came out of the   
back room and bit off his foot.  
  
TOM  
That's good.  
  
THERESA  
Tom!  
  
Tom snaps out of his reverie and shakes his head.  
  
TOM  
What?  
  
THERESA  
You haven't heard a single thing   
I've said.  
  
Tom gets up, walks behind Theresa's chair and rubs her   
shoulders.  
  
TOM  
I'm sorry, honey. It's just that I   
did something pretty stupid today.  
  
Theresa stands up and hugs Tom.  
  
THERESA  
I find that a little hard to believe.  
  
Tom raises his eyes up to the ceiling and back down.  
  
TOM  
Well---  
  
EXT - APARTMENT COMPLEX - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
A large oceanside apartment complex is on fire. Many   
emergency units standby. FIREMEN spray water from several   
trucks.  
  
Green Lantern flies down and lands near the CHIEF, 50's.   
For a second, everyone stops and stares at Green Lantern.   
Then the firemen go back to their work.  
  
CHIEF  
Who the hell are you?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Green Lantern.  
  
The TV CAMERAMEN and PHOTOJOURNALISTS turn their cameras on   
Green Lantern.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I'm here to help. Is there anyone   
left in the building?  
  
CHIEF  
We can't tell. It's too hot, we   
can't even get near the place.  
  
Green Lantern runs up and into the building.  
  
CHIEF  
Hey! Stop him! He can't go in there!   
(Pause) He's toast.  
  
The building starts to lose more of its windows and parts of   
its wall, as if something is moving throughout the building   
with great purpose and speed.  
  
A green tunnel appears from the front door and PEOPLE walk   
out, assisted and unassisted. Green Lantern comes walking   
out last with a sad look on his face. He walks over to the   
Chief.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
There are some bodies still in there.   
Those who were alive---   
  
The Chief sniffs and smells the liquor on Green Lantern's   
breath. He takes a step back.  
  
Green Lantern's eyes get wide. He covers his mouth.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Sorry.  
  
Green Lantern stands up ramrod straight and clenches his   
fists.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Chief, move your men back.  
  
CHIEF  
What are you going to do?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Just move them. Please.  
  
CHIEF  
Everyone get back! Move back. Get   
away from the building.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I hope I can get this right.  
  
Green Lantern raises his ring hand in the air. A giant lawn   
sprinkler appears over the building. A giant garden hose   
connects up to it and the other end runs out into the ocean.  
  
The sprinkler turns on and a heavy spray of water is directed   
downward. Green Lantern keeps it going till the fire is   
completely out. His eyes shut tight. The Chief comes up   
and pats him on the shoulder.  
  
CHIEF  
Okay. Okay. We can get it from   
here.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
If I'd been here sooner.  
  
The Chief gestures toward the huddled survivors.  
  
CHIEF  
You made a difference. You saved   
their lives.  
  
Green Lantern flies off and waves back down at the Chief.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Now I just have to save my own.  
  
INT - THE KALAMAKU HOUSE - EVENING  
  
Tom and Theresa sit on the sofa in the living room.  
  
THERESA  
You punched him? You punched Major   
Jordan?  
  
TOM  
He's a civilian now, Terry.  
  
THERESA  
I see, so that makes it all right.  
  
TOM  
No. It doesn't. I don't know what   
came over me. He kept calling me   
those stupid nicknames.  
  
THERESA  
Sticks and stones, Tom.  
  
TOM  
Yeah, I know. But it wasn't just   
that. It's that arrogant attitude   
he's got.  
  
THERESA  
A test pilot, a fighter pilot?   
Arrogant? Gee, Tom, I find that so   
shocking.  
  
Tom looks at Theresa, puzzled.  
  
THERESA  
Figure it out, honey. You strap a   
man into a billion dollars worth of   
metal and weapons, tell him to go   
out and put his life on the line,   
and, what do you know, he becomes a   
little arrogant.  
  
Tom smiles.  
  
TOM  
Yeah, no kidding. Sometimes I get   
so wrapped up in my programming I   
can't see the forest for the trees.  
  
Theresa puts her hands on Tom's shoulders.  
  
THERESA  
As your wife and friend, I suggest   
you sit down and talk to Hal tomorrow.  
  
TOM  
Good idea. And, as my future lawyer?  
  
Theresa kisses Tom.  
  
THERESA  
As your future lawyer, I suggest you   
show me your briefs.  
  
Theresa wiggles her eyebrows. They jump up from the sofa   
and run into the bedroom, LAUGHING.  
  
INT - CHURCH BASEMENT - EVENING  
  
PEOPLE stand around, drink out of styrofoam cups, nibble on   
cookies and MUMBLE. A few discernible mentions of Green   
Lantern are heard.  
  
Hal sips coffee and keeps to himself.  
  
Jim approaches Hal.  
  
JIM  
Hi. I saw you here this afternoon.  
  
HAL  
Yeah, I figured I'd stop in to see   
what this was all about.  
  
JIM  
I hope you find what you're looking   
for here. A lot of us have.  
  
HAL  
I think what I'm looking for is a   
helping hand.  
  
JIM  
There's no shortage of those here.  
  
Jim takes out a business card and gives it to Hal.  
  
JIM  
If you ever need to talk, call me.   
I can't promise to always be there.   
But I can promise to always try.  
  
Hal puts the card away.  
  
HAL  
Thanks. I just might do that.  
  
JIM  
You're not alone. The past doesn't   
matter. You can get a new lease on   
life if you stay.  
  
HAL  
Thanks.  
  
JIM  
And, when you're ready to stand up   
and talk, we'll be ready to listen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MAN NR 1  
...so I said to the cop, "Officer, I   
was only trying to prove to my dog   
that he could drive too!"  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WOMAN  
...I think it was right around the   
third time I woke up next to someone   
who I didn't know that I figured I   
might want to rethink my life.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MAN NR 2  
...when the bartender started   
remembering all the numbers to all   
my credit cards, I thought that maybe   
it was time I stopped.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Hal stands.  
  
HAL  
Hi, my name is Hal.  
  
EVERYBODY  
Hello Hal.  
  
HAL  
Hello right back at you. I've got   
nothing else to say...right now.  
  
INT - HAL'S KITCHEN - DAWN  
  
Hal is tired and disheveled. He sits at the table and reads   
a book.  
  
He glances over at the almost-empty bottle of bourbon on the   
counter.  
  
He gets up and stares at the bottle of bourbon.  
  
HAL  
What the hell. I'm never going to   
get to sleep.  
  
He picks up the bottle of bourbon and drops it in the waste   
basket.  
  
HAL  
Suit up.  
  
EXT - A DEAD END ALLEYWAY - DAWN  
  
FOUR THUGS have MOOKY on the ground. They beat and kick   
him.  
  
THUG NR 1  
What do you think we are, Mooky?   
Stupid?  
  
MOOKY  
I didn't do nothin', honest!  
  
THUG NR 2  
Kick him again, man. Break something.  
  
MOOKY  
Okay, okay! I sold all the drugs!   
I can get you the money back! I   
swear to you! I will!  
  
GREEN LANTERN (O.S.)  
Gentlemen.  
  
They all turn to face him.  
  
THUG NR 1  
Who the hell are you?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Why does everyone say that to me?  
  
One thug takes out a gun and shoots at Green Lantern. The   
bullets hit him, flatten and fall to the ground. Green   
Lantern looks down at the bullets and shakes his head.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Now I'm going to have to add littering   
to the charges. Cage.  
  
A large green cage forms around the men, the door SLAMS shut   
and LOCKS. Various weapons are picked out of their pockets   
by green hands and thrown into a nearby trash can. Mooky   
gets up and LAUGHS at the men in the cage.  
  
MOOKY  
Yeah, yeah, look at you guys now!  
  
He turns to Green Lantern.  
  
MOOKY  
Thank you, mister. You saved my   
life.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I also heard what they were saying   
to you.  
  
Green Lantern shines a green light over Mooky and vials of   
crack fall out of his pockets. A long green chain appears,   
attached to the cage. It has shackles at one end and they   
CLAMP SHUT over Mooky's wrists.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
You're as guilty as they are.  
  
THUG NR 2  
Hey, Mooky. You still had the drugs.   
You lied to us!  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Gee, what a surprise.  
  
Police cars appear at the mouth of the alley and, as POLICEMEN   
run into the alley, Green Lantern kicks over the ash can.   
The cage fades as the police approach it.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
You'll find fingerprints on those   
weapons and on those vials of crack.   
They belong to those men.  
  
Green Lantern flies off.  
  
INT - A CONDO PENTHOUSE - DAWN  
  
There are huge windows that give an incredible view of the   
city. A MAN SLAPS a WOMAN.  
  
MAN  
You bitch! I saw you. You were   
flirting with those other guys.  
  
WOMAN  
Stop it! Stop it! You're imagining---  
  
MAN  
Imagine this!  
  
He SLAPS her again. She staggers over to one of the large   
picture windows. He advances on her, fists ready and then   
stops. She turns around and sees Green Lantern hovering in   
mid-air, waggling his finger.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Naughty. Naughty.  
  
The man opens his mouth.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I know, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The woman moves away from the man. The man walks up to the   
window.  
  
MAN  
Get out of here! I saw you on the   
TV tonight. You got no right being   
here.  
  
A vase BREAKS over the back of the man's head and he   
collapses. The woman KICKS him in the groin and he passes   
out.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
You going to be all right?  
  
The woman picks up a phone and dials 911.  
  
WOMAN  
I'll be fine.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
No doubt.  
  
Green Lantern smiles and takes off.  
  
EXT - COAST CITY HIGHWAY - DAWN  
  
The sun rises as Green Lantern flies along the road he takes   
to work. He looks down and sees the billboard he loves to   
hate. A sly grin appears on his face.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Well, why not?  
  
Green Lantern circles back around, hovers in mid air and   
raises his thumb to take aim at the sun in the middle of the   
billboard.  
  
He straightens out and flies toward the billboard. As he   
hits the bright, yellow sun, his protective aura flashes   
green and out.  
  
The impact knocks him out. The aura flashes back on and   
fades as he hits the sand at the side of the road, tumbles   
head over heels and comes to rest face down in the dirt.  
  
EXT - THE PLANET OA - DAY  
  
Hal lies face down in the dirt. A cold splash of water hits   
him. He wakes up and sputters.  
  
HAL  
Tom?  
  
He sits up and looks up at a small blue man, A GUARDIAN, who   
wears a red robe with the Green Lantern symbol on the chest.  
  
HAL  
Who the hell are you?  
  
GUARDIAN  
I thought that was the question   
everyone asked you.  
  
Hal gets to his feet and sees that all around him there are   
more GUARDIANS. Some stand still, some float up and down in   
the air, others walk.  
  
HAL  
Looks like the family's all here.  
  
GUARDIAN  
We all look alike to you earthers.   
If I were to show you my real form,   
you couldn't handle it.  
  
HAL  
Now that makes sense. I couldn't   
handle your real form but small,   
blue men, I see those all the time.  
  
The Guardian LAUGHS.  
  
GUARDIAN  
You were in your country's Air Force,   
I figured that blue would be one of   
your favorite colors.  
  
Hal smiles.  
  
HAL  
Okay, where am I?  
  
GUARDIAN  
This is the planet Oa. It is the   
headquarters for the Green Lantern   
Corps.  
  
HAL  
The Corps, into which I was   
unceremoniously drafted.  
  
GUARDIAN  
Our recruiting methods have played   
havoc with several of our members.  
  
HAL  
How did I get to Oa?  
  
GUARDIAN  
You're not really here. Your spirit   
is but your body is back on earth.   
Don't worry. It's safe.  
  
HAL  
The last thing I remember is flying   
at that stupid billboard.  
  
GUARDIAN  
And you hit something yellow.  
  
HAL  
The sun.  
  
GUARDIAN  
You got knocked unconscious.  
  
HAL  
Why?  
  
GUARDIAN  
The ring we give the Lanterns is a   
powerful weapon. So we had to work   
something into it to keep the Lanterns   
in check, a weakness.  
  
HAL  
And mine is the color yellow?  
  
GUARDIAN  
You sound like it makes you sick.  
  
HAL  
Where I come from, the color yellow   
symbolizes cowardice.  
  
GUARDIAN  
The ring locked onto that and made   
it your weakness. It's different   
for each Lantern. The ring usually   
finds something that goes against   
your spirit.  
  
HAL  
And makes it my weakness.  
  
GUARDIAN  
Yes. It keeps you from being too   
powerful.  
  
HAL  
Smart move, almost as smart as giving   
me the ring.  
  
GUARDIAN  
I beg your pardon?  
  
HAL  
I don't know why you picked me out   
of all the people on Earth.  
  
GUARDIAN  
You weren't the only one picked.   
You were the closest.  
  
HAL  
There's others?  
  
GUARDIAN  
Only if you are unable to fulfill   
your duties.  
  
Hal turns his back to the Guardian. He rubs his chin.  
  
HAL  
There's something about me, a problem.  
  
GUARDIAN  
Yes, we know. You are addicted to   
alcohol.  
  
Hal whirls back around.  
  
HAL  
And you still gave me this ring?  
  
GUARDIAN  
Everyone has problems, Hal. It's   
how they deal them that's important.  
  
The Guardian reaches out and takes Hal's hand.  
  
EXT - A COUNTRY LAKE - DAY  
  
Hal and The Guardian stand in a clearing at the top of a   
small cliff overlooking the lake.  
  
YOUNG HAL, 10, sits at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangle   
over the side.  
  
Young Hal's brother, JACK, and Jack's two friends, BILL and   
TONY, all 14, swim around in the lake.  
  
HAL  
What are we doing here?  
  
GUARDIAN  
Shhh. Watch and wait. They can't   
see us.  
  
EXT - THE LAKE - DAY  
  
Jack, Bill, and Tony wave up at Young Hal.  
  
JACK  
C'mon, Hal, don't be a baby.  
  
BILL  
Jump on down here, baby boy.  
  
TONY  
Buk-buk-ba-guk! Chicken!  
  
They all splash water on each other. Young Hal looks down,   
dejected.  
  
Jack swims away from the others and jerks his body.  
  
JACK  
Hey! Hey!  
  
He struggles in the water.  
  
BILL  
What's up, Jack?  
  
TONY  
Quit goofing around.  
  
JACK  
My foot! It's caught! Something   
has my foot!  
  
He goes under and fights back to the surface.  
  
JACK  
Help! Help me!  
  
BILL  
What's got him?  
  
TONY  
I don't know, but I'm not going over   
there.  
  
EXT - THE CLEARING - DAY  
  
Young Hal jumps to his feet.  
  
YOUNG HAL  
Don't just stare at him! Do   
something!  
  
HAL  
I remember this day.  
  
The Guardian smiles and nods.  
  
EXT - THE LAKE - DAY  
  
Bill and Tony swim farther away from Jack.  
  
Young Hal dives down into the water, swims over to where his   
brother struggles, and dives under the water.  
  
Jack's foot is tangled up in fishing line that is anchored   
to a large plant on the lake bottom.  
  
Young Hal pops back to the surface, takes a deep breath, and   
dives back down.  
  
He picks up a smooth rock from the lake bottom, throws it   
aside, picks up another, throws it aside, then picks up a   
rock that has a sharp edge on it.  
  
He swims over and saws at the fishing line. It breaks.  
  
He pops back to the surface, wraps an arm around Jack's neck,   
and swims toward the shore.  
  
JACK  
I didn't know you could swim like   
that.  
  
YOUNG HAL  
Neither did I.  
  
EXT - THE CLEARING - DAY  
  
Hal and The Guardian watch Young Hal swim to shore with his   
brother.  
  
HAL  
I saved his life.  
  
GUARDIAN  
And you could have lost your own.  
  
HAL  
He's my brother.  
  
EXT - MAIN STREET - NIGHT  
  
Cars move up and down the street. Several GROUPS OF TEENAGERS   
gather around different cars.  
  
Hal and The Guardian appear in the doorway of a closed store.  
  
HAL  
What the---  
  
GUARDIAN  
Shhhh.  
  
TEENAGE HAL and TWO FRIENDS sit on the hood of a Chevy Malibu.   
They sneak sips from concealed cans of beer.  
  
TEENAGE HAL  
Oh man, I can't believe it! One   
more week and then I move away from   
all this!  
  
He jumps off the car, spreads his arms, spins in a circle   
and spills beer from the can.  
  
FRIEND #1  
Jesus, Hal! Stop it! Hide the beer!  
  
FRIEND #2  
Yeah, you wanna get busted before   
you make it to the Air Force Academy?  
  
A car SCREECHES around the corner and speeds down Main Street.   
It weaves in and out of traffic.  
  
Teenage Hal stops and watches.  
  
TEENAGE HAL  
What's up with that bozo?  
  
The driver loses control of the car and it SMASHES into a   
telephone pole. The driver is knocked unconscious. The car   
starts to smoke.  
  
FRIEND #1  
Oh man! Look at that!  
  
FRIEND #2  
It's on fire! Look!  
  
Flames BURST FORTH from under the crashed car's hood. Teenage   
Hal drops his beer, runs over to the trunk of the Malibu and   
SLAMS it with the heel of his hand.  
  
The trunk POPS open. Teenage Hal rummages in the trunk,   
grabs a lug wrench and runs over to the burning car.  
  
FRIEND #1  
Get away from there, you moron!  
  
TEENAGE HAL  
Call the cops!  
  
HAL  
I was stupid to do this.  
  
GUARDIAN  
That's one way to look at it.  
  
Teenage Hal SMASHES the driver's side window with the lug   
wrench.  
  
SIRENS blare in the distance.  
  
FRIEND #2  
Get away from there, Hal! The cops   
are coming!  
  
TEENAGE HAL  
They'll be too late.  
  
Teenage Hal reaches in and drags the driver out of the window,   
dropping him to the sidewalk.  
  
He bends over and grabs the driver from behind, under the   
arms and drags him away from the burning car.  
  
The car EXPLODES, knocking Teenage Hal on his butt. A POLICE   
CAR pulls up next to him.  
  
TEENAGE HAL  
It's about time.  
  
GUARDIAN  
This man was not your brother.  
  
HAL  
He was going to die. What was I...  
  
EXT - THE IRAQI DESERT - DAY  
  
Hal and The Guardian appear in the midst of five IRAQI TANKS.   
Two of the tanks are disabled, smoking.  
  
Several injured IRAQI SOLDIERS are lying on the sand. Other   
IRAQI SOLDIERS wave white cloths over their heads at TWO A-  
10 AIRCRAFT with US markings.  
  
HAL  
...supposed to do?  
  
He looks around.  
  
HAL  
Oh man!  
  
INT - A10 COCKPIT - DAY  
  
MAJOR HAL maneuvers his aircraft over the Iraqi tank platoon.  
  
MAJOR HAL  
This is Gold Leader to Gold One.   
Looks like our job here is done.   
Break off and call in the land forces.  
  
GOLD ONE (V.O.)  
I'm taking one more pass at 'em.  
  
MAJOR HAL  
Gold One, I repeat, break off, break   
off and head back to base. That is   
an order.  
  
GOLD ONE (V.O.)  
Yeah, yeah, you're breaking up. I   
can't hear you.  
  
EXT - THE IRAQI DESERT - DAY  
  
Gold One breaks formation and heads around for a run at the   
Iraqi tank platoon. The Iraqis run to their tanks to try   
and hide from the incoming attack.  
  
HAL  
That idiot! They're giving up!  
  
GUARDIAN  
Uh-huh.  
  
INT - A10 COCKPIT - DAY  
  
Major Hal twists the joystick and chases after Gold One.  
  
MAJOR HAL  
Gold One! Cease and desist! That's   
a direct order!  
  
GOLD ONE (V.O.)  
Hey, I swear to God, it looks like   
these guys are gonna take another   
pop at us. Damn sand monkeys!  
  
Major Hal's eyes narrow. His lips tighten.  
  
MAJOR HAL  
You wanna have some fun, Gold One?  
  
GOLD ONE (V.O.)  
What?  
  
EXT - IRAQI DESERT - DAY  
  
Gold One heads in for a strafing run on the tank platoon.   
Gold Leader comes screaming after him, flies his plane   
directly under Gold One, blocks it off and makes it veer   
away from the platoon.  
  
Gold Leader's WASH kicks up a sandstorm that blows around   
Hal and The Guardian.  
  
HAL  
Jesus!  
  
GUARDIAN  
I believe your prayers were echoed   
by the soldiers and your co-pilot.  
  
HAL  
That moron was no co-pilot of mine.   
He just wanted to kill---  
  
GUARDIAN  
Your enemy?  
  
HAL  
Well, yeah, they were the enemy but   
they had surrendered.  
  
GUARDIAN  
And you risked your life to save   
theirs. This seems to be a habit   
with you...  
  
EXT - PLANET OA - DAY  
  
GUARDIAN  
...and it's one of the reasons you've   
been chosen. The selection has been   
made. It will stand until you die.  
  
HAL  
You knew about all this?  
  
GUARDIAN  
You find that surprising?  
  
HAL  
But my problem---  
  
GUARDIAN  
Your problem, your problem. What a   
great task it must be to rid yourself   
of such an overwhelming problem.  
  
HAL  
If I stay in The Corps it'll be your   
problem too.  
  
GUARDIAN  
Thank you for the warning, Hal. But   
we Guardians already have a problem.   
It is, of course, not as immense as   
yours.  
  
HAL  
And that is?  
  
GUARDIAN  
We must help maintain order in the   
known universe.  
  
Hal looks down at the ground and pushes some sand with his   
foot.  
  
GUARDIAN  
If you help us with our little   
problem, we just might be able to   
help you with yours.  
  
Hal starts to fade away.  
  
HAL  
Wait! Hold on. There's more I need   
to know.  
  
GUARDIAN  
Your body is waking up. Don't worry.   
You'll be coming back.  
  
EXT - SIDE OF THE ROAD NEAR THE BILLBOARD - DAY  
  
Hal stands up and brushes himself off. A police car   
approaches.  
  
HAL  
Uh oh.  
  
He becomes Green Lantern and flies off.  
  
EXT - ABOVE THE MOON - DAY  
  
The second ship hovers above the site where Hal had walked.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - DAY  
  
Sinestro sits in the chair at the console. His hands are   
steepled at his chin.  
  
SINESTRO  
He was here. The ring was here.  
  
He works the scanning controls and smiles.  
  
SINESTRO  
Well, well, well, the third planet.   
Looks like Sur made it to sanctuary   
after all.  
  
The second ship flies away from the moon and heads toward   
Earth.  
  
INT - HAL'S LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Hal paces and tucks his shirt into his jeans.  
  
HAL  
I have to tell someone about this.  
  
He sits in a chair, leans back, and smiles.  
  
HAL  
I wonder how he'll take it?  
  
INT - FERRIS' OUTER OFFICE - DAY  
  
Louise reads through some documents. She looks a little   
haggard. Hal enters.  
  
HAL  
Hi Louise, is the Colonel in?  
  
LOUISE  
He does not want to be disturbed.  
  
Hal walks to the door and RATTLES the knob, then KNOCKS.   
The phone on Louise's desk RINGS. She CLICKS ON the speaker   
button.  
  
LOUISE  
Yes sir?  
  
FERRIS (V.O.)  
I thought I told you---  
  
LOUISE  
Sir, it's Hal Jordan. He wants to   
see you.  
  
HAL  
I have something I have to tell you,   
sir.  
  
FERRIS (V.O.)  
It'll have to wait. I'm in the middle   
of something pretty important.  
  
HAL  
I have something important too.  
  
FERRIS (V.O.)  
Come back later.  
  
Louise CLICKS OFF the speaker button.  
  
HAL  
Damn it! I gotta tell someone.  
  
LOUISE  
Tell someone what?  
  
HAL  
Nothing, Louise. Is Tom in yet?  
  
LOUISE  
Your new boss? Sure. Far as I know.  
  
HAL  
Thanks.  
  
Hal heads for the door then stops.  
  
HAL  
Hey, Louise, how was that date?  
  
She frowns. He smiles and exits. She picks up a pen and   
throws it. It bounces off the door as Hal shuts it behind   
him.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
Tom is busy at his terminal. He drinks coffee and types.   
Hal enters and locks the door.  
  
Hal walks over to Tom and his shadow falls over Tom. Tom   
jumps.  
  
TOM  
Ahhhh! Jordan.  
  
HAL  
Morning, Mr. Kalamaku.  
  
TOM  
I'm glad you're here. There's   
something I want to say to you.  
  
HAL  
Same here.  
  
TOM  
Look, about yesterday---  
  
HAL  
Yesterday's gone, Mr. Kalamaku.  
  
TOM  
Tom, call me Tom.  
  
HAL  
Look, Tom, something has happened to   
me and, if I don't tell someone about   
it, I think I might go crazy.  
  
Tom gets up and puts his chair between he and Hal.  
  
TOM  
Why don't you sit down.  
  
Hal smiles and walks toward the simulator.  
  
HAL  
I think it's you that better have a   
seat. (Pause) Go on. Sit.  
  
Tom sits. He keeps one eye on Hal and the other on the phone.  
  
TOM  
So what is it? What do you want to   
tell me?  
  
HAL  
It's better if I just show you.  
  
TOM  
Go ahead.  
  
HAL  
Suit up.  
  
TOM  
What?  
  
Hal becomes Green Lantern. Tom falls out of the chair.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - DAY  
  
The second ship hovers above the North American continent.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - DAY  
  
Sinestro SLAMS his hand down on the console and jumps out of   
the chair.  
  
SINESTRO  
You can run but you can't hide.   
I've got you now.  
  
He presses a button. The door to the android's chamber   
WHOOSHES open. The hole in the floor opens and the android   
drops through it.  
  
SINESTRO  
It'll soon be mine, all mine!  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
Tom sits on the floor in a daze. Green Lantern stands by   
the simulator.  
  
TOM  
It's you.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Yeah, that's right, it's me.  
  
TOM  
You're that guy who, who---  
  
Tom makes a flying motion with his hand. Green Lantern walks   
toward Tom who freezes up.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I was on the moon yesterday. I went   
to the moon, Tom! I walked around   
on it. This ring. This power.  
  
Tom regains his composure and stands up.  
  
TOM  
Whoa. Slow down. Tell me everything.  
  
The phone RINGS. Tom picks it up.  
  
TOM  
Yeah? Yeah? Okay. Call me later.  
  
Tom hangs up.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Who was that?  
  
TOM  
Colonel Ferris. Never mind him.  
  
Green Lantern gives Tom a troubling look, shrugs, and changes   
back to Hal. He sits in the chair. Tom grabs another chair   
and sits on the edge.  
  
HAL  
Okay. Now remember yesterday, in   
the simulator---  
  
EXT - COAST CITY HIGHWAY - DAY  
  
Traffic crawls by the damaged billboard. The android stands   
by the side of the road and DRIVERS gawk at it.  
  
It studies the billboard. It turns and walks to where the   
sand has been scuffed up, where Hal landed. The android   
looks up into the sky. The gray color fades away and its   
surface becomes translucent as it flies away.  
  
INT - HOUSTON SPACE CENTER - DAY  
  
Murphy Anderson and his team are gathered in a circle.  
  
ANDERSON  
As strange as today's been, it's   
about to get stranger.  
  
He turns to a control panel, presses a button and the wall   
of monitors show the second ship in orbit.  
  
The team GASPS.  
  
SCIENTIST  
That's the ship that we saw on Mars!  
  
ANDERSON  
A recon satellite has been following   
it for the last half hour.  
  
SCIENTIST  
Where's it from? What does it want?  
  
ANDERSON  
Good questions. Anyone have any   
answers?  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
Tom paces in front of the simulator. Hal sits in a chair.  
  
TOM  
Wow! I can't believe it! You're a   
super hero!  
  
HAL  
You can't believe it? Imagine how I   
feel.  
  
TOM  
You do seem to be taking this, this   
change in your life rather well.  
  
HAL  
Tom, we live in a world where a man   
dressed as a bat fights crime.   
Another man runs at the speed of   
sound. And then there's Superman!  
  
TOM  
Hmm, yeah, there is that.  
  
The door CRASHES open and Colonel Ferris stands in the   
doorway.  
  
FERRIS  
Kalamaku! Get your butt down here.  
  
TOM  
What'd I do now?  
  
HAL  
You hung up on him.  
  
A look of sheer panic spreads over Tom's face.  
  
EXT - THE SKY OVER COAST CITY - DAY  
  
The android cruises over the city, swiveling its head from   
side to side. Its translucence gives it a chameleon-like   
effect, rendering it almost invisible.  
  
It heads down into a neighborhood and hovers above Hal's   
apartment building.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAY  
  
Tom works at his terminal. Hal climbs out of the simulator.  
  
HAL  
Don't worry about the chewing out   
Ferris gave you. He's yelled at me   
a lot and I still work here.  
  
TOM  
Yeah, but you guys flew together.   
I'm just a computer geek.  
  
HAL  
And you're the best or you wouldn't   
be working here. I'll go talk to   
him and straighten it out.  
  
TOM  
Is that all you're going to tell   
him?  
  
HAL  
For now, yeah. To be honest, I'm   
having second thoughts about telling   
you.  
  
TOM  
I'll do my best not to tell anyone.   
I always try to do my best.  
  
HAL  
I remember that about you, even from   
our Air Force days.  
  
TOM  
You knew who I was?  
  
HAL  
Of course I did.  
  
Hal walks over to Tom and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
HAL  
I'm gonna tell you a secret that any   
pilot will deny to his grave. (Pause)   
We're all nervous as hell when we're   
flying.  
  
Hal sits in a chair next to Tom.  
  
HAL  
We like to know who the people are   
that we can count on. Why do you   
think you were always on mid shift?  
  
TOM  
I don't know. Why?  
  
HAL  
Because night flying is the most   
dangerous, because we could depend   
on you. You were, and are, the best   
there is at what you do.  
  
CAROL (O.S.)  
Well, it sure looks like you two   
have made nice.  
  
Carol Ferris walks toward Hal and Tom.  
  
HAL  
Hi.  
  
TOM  
Ms. Ferris.  
  
CAROL  
Hal, when you two are done, I'd like   
to see you in my office.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Hal looks at Tom who shrugs.  
  
EXT - COAST CITY - VARIOUS SITES - AFTERNOON  
  
The android flies over places where the Lantern power has   
been used. The trail keeps leading back to Hal's place.   
The android comes to a rest and hovers over Hal's apartment   
building.  
  
It turns, tilts its head up and a FLASH OF LIGHT shoots out   
of its eyes.  
  
INT - CAROL FERRIS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
  
Carol's degrees and pilot licenses adorn the wall. A computer   
sits on her clean desk. Carol is on the phone. Hal enters   
and sits down.  
  
CAROL  
We've tweaked the numbers until   
they've bled, Senator. (Pause) My   
answers are: Yes, yes, yes, and a   
definite no on the last one. (Pause)   
Please say hi to your lovely wife   
for me. Thank you.  
  
She hangs up and frowns.  
  
CAROL  
If the Senator put as much effort   
into saving the taxpayers' money as   
he does into running around on his   
wife---  
  
HAL  
Your life would be less interesting.  
  
CAROL  
Interesting? Why do men think their   
unwanted attention is "interesting".  
  
HAL  
The word "interesting" has a lot of   
meanings. The Chinese even use it   
for a curse.  
  
CAROL  
I have a curse for the Senator.  
  
HAL  
I'll bet. (Pause) Now, what is it   
you want to see me about?  
  
CAROL  
I'm making time to talk to all the   
employees who may be affected by my   
decisions.  
  
HAL  
So this is just business?  
  
CAROL  
Wait a minute, Hal. You didn't think   
I invited you in here---  
  
Hal waves a dismissing hand.  
  
HAL  
No I didn't think that. I mean,   
with the way things have been going   
lately, I didn't know what to think.  
  
CAROL  
Oh. You thought I was going to---  
  
HAL  
Fire me.  
  
Carol leans forward.  
  
CAROL  
My father wouldn't leave that to me.   
If he wants to fire you, he'll do it   
himself.  
  
She sits back.  
  
CAROL  
And it would be one of the saddest   
days of his life. You know, I've   
spent most of my life trying to be   
the son he never had. I think he   
saw you in that role.  
  
HAL  
I'm sorry.  
  
CAROL  
No, don't be. It made me tough and   
strong. It made me win at everything   
I tried. And it also made me hate   
you for the longest time.  
  
HAL  
I hope you've gotten over it.  
  
CAROL  
I have. Once I started flying, I   
learned why people always thought of   
you as a legend.  
  
HAL  
Now wait a second.  
  
CAROL  
No, really. No one could fly like   
you.  
  
HAL  
The Colonel taught me a lot.  
  
CAROL  
And you learned more than he taught.   
I'm not here to fire you. I'm here   
to ask you to become the man you   
once were.  
  
HAL  
I'm trying to. I want to.  
  
Their eyes lock and they stare at each other. Carol fidgets.  
  
CAROL  
Oh, damn! Look what time it is.  
  
HAL  
Yeah, yeah. I gotta go.  
  
CAROL  
You probably have things to wrap up.  
  
HAL  
I'm sure that Tom wants to prep me   
for tomorrow.  
  
CAROL  
Okay. That'll be all for now.  
  
HAL  
Yeah. See you.  
  
He leaves and Carol stares at the closed door.  
  
INT - OUTSIDE CAROL'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Hal steps off to the side and leans against the wall.  
  
HAL  
Whew.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Tom works at the computer terminal. The phone RINGS and he   
picks it up.  
  
TOM  
What is it now?  
  
He listens for a second and then snaps to attention in his   
chair.  
  
TOM  
Yes sir! Of course, sir. Immediately   
sir.  
  
He hangs up and makes a check mark with his finger in the   
air.  
  
TOM  
One more "DUH" point for me.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OUTER OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
  
Tom hurries in and waves to Louise. She stops typing on her   
computer.  
  
LOUISE  
Hi, Tom.  
  
He enters the inner office and shuts the door behind him.   
Louise resumes work.  
  
LOUISE  
Yes. Of course, Tom. You can go   
right in.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
  
Tom rushes in and sits in a chair. Ferris checks his watch.  
  
FERRIS  
I think you broke an Olympic record.  
  
TOM  
I'm sorry, Colonel. I should never   
have answered the phone like that.  
  
Ferris waves it off.  
  
FERRIS  
Don't worry. I know you've got a   
lot on your mind.  
  
TOM  
Yes, sir, and you'll be happy to   
know that the new programs are going   
to be ready on schedule.  
  
FERRIS  
That's good news but it's not what I   
called you here to talk about.  
  
Tom sits back and shuts up.  
  
FERRIS  
I called you here to ask you about   
Hal, about how he's adjusting to his   
new work.  
  
Tom's eyes get wide.  
  
TOM  
Oh. That. You mean the simulator!  
  
FERRIS  
What else would I be talking about?  
  
TOM  
He's doing great. Just great!  
  
Ferris frowns.  
  
FERRIS  
How's he taking having you for a   
boss?  
  
TOM  
Fine, sir. We're getting along like   
old friends.  
  
FERRIS  
I am worried about him so you won't   
mind if I stop in from time to time?  
  
TOM  
Mind? Me? No sir. Not at all.   
This is your company. You own it.   
You can come and go as you please.   
Really.  
  
FERRIS  
I'm glad you feel that way. Really.   
And, speaking of Hal, where is he?  
  
TOM  
He had an appointment with the Ops   
Director, your daughter, Carol.  
  
FERRIS  
I know who she is.  
  
TOM  
That's good, sir. I'm happy, that   
is, I'm happy she's now here, working   
with you.  
  
Ferris pauses and looks at Tom questioningly.  
  
FERRIS  
Okay. You can go now. And, I'll be   
dropping in soon to see how things   
are going.  
  
Tom gets up and heads for the door then turns around.  
  
TOM  
Okay. Thank you, sir. Then, I'll   
be looking for you, I mean, looking   
forward to seeing you, down there,   
where I work.  
  
He goes to leave and turns back again.  
  
TOM  
And I'll tell Hal to be there, to   
look for you, too, uh, see you later,   
sir.  
  
He shuts the door. Ferris TAPS a pen on his desk.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OUTER OFFICE - AFTERNOON  
  
Tom hurries through, tosses a good-bye wave at Louise and   
exits.  
  
LOUISE  
Good seeing you again. (Singing)   
Ground control to Major Tom.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Tom strides in, goes right to his terminal and BANGS himself   
on the head with the heel of his hand.  
  
TOM  
"I'll be looking for you, Colonel",   
uh duh, "Your daughter, sir, Carol's   
your daughter".  
  
He sits and stares at the screen. Hal walks in.  
  
TOM  
Just call me Mr. Smooth Operator.  
  
HAL  
Okay, Mr. Smooth Operator. What's   
up?  
  
TOM  
I just had a meeting with the Colonel.  
  
HAL  
And?  
  
TOM  
And I think that you better be the   
one sitting down this time.  
  
Hal frowns.  
  
INT - SECOND SHIP - AFTERNOON  
  
A light FLASHES on the command console. Sinestro CLICKS it   
off and bends over a small screen as information scrolls up.  
  
SINESTRO  
Interesting. Hmmm.  
  
Sinestro removes the crystalline box from his pocket, opens   
it and places the ring into a small chamber on another control   
panel. He enters several commands.  
  
The ring glows yellow. The glow fades, Sinestro puts the   
ring on his finger. HE NOW SPEAKS IN ENGLISH.  
  
SINESTRO  
It's party time!  
  
EXT - HAL'S APARTMENT COMPLEX - AFTERNOON  
  
Hal, in his convertible, pulls into the parking lot and looks   
for a place to park.  
  
HAL  
If I can't trust the Colonel, who   
can I trust? Maybe I should just   
tell him.  
  
A car is parked across two spaces. He looks down at his   
ring hand and smiles.  
  
HAL  
Why not? No one's looking.  
  
A green hand pushes the car over. Hal pulls into the empty   
space.  
  
The android drops its chameleon camouflage, returns to its   
gray color, and FIRES a yellow energy beam at Hal's car.  
  
Hal's car EXPLODES. Hal is thrown clear and lands on his   
back several feet away.  
  
HAL  
Suit up!  
  
Hal becomes Green Lantern. He flies up and SMASHES into the   
android. It shoots up into the sky.  
  
He looks down. Several ONLOOKERS come out of the apartment   
complex. They point to the burning car and GASP.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Don't worry. That man is safe. I   
got him away before---  
  
The android flies down and FIRES a beam at Green Lantern.   
He dodges it and it hits the ground. A couple of onlookers   
run SCREAMING back into the building.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Gotta get that thing away from here.  
  
He takes off and the android follows.  
  
EXT - THE OCEAN OFF COAST CITY - AFTERNOON  
  
The android FIRES several beams at Green Lantern. Green   
Lantern spins through the air and dodges these beams but   
each one gets a bit closer.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I wonder if he's ever done any combat   
flying.  
  
Green Lantern does an Immelman turn and winds up behind the   
android. It spins to face him. He FIRES a green beam that   
turns into a ram's head. It BUTTS the android.  
  
The android spins out of control and SPLASHES down in the   
ocean.  
  
Green Lantern hovers above the spot where it hit.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
How long can you tread water?  
  
He smiles.  
  
The android shoots up out of the ocean.  
  
Green Lantern FIRES a beam and surrounds the android's hands   
with green globes.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I wonder---  
  
The android's skin changes from gray to yellow. The globes   
fade away.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Uh oh.  
  
Green Lantern speeds off out over the land. The android   
pursues him.  
  
EXT - THE NEVADA DESERT - AFTERNOON  
  
Green Lantern flies down toward some mountains.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Reflex check.  
  
He flies at a mountain peak, slows down and lets the android   
catch up. Green Lantern veers up at the last moment. The   
android crashes into the mountain causing an avalanche. The   
android is buried.  
  
Green Lantern hovers again.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Come on. That did it. Tell me that   
did it.  
  
Rocks are thrown high into the air as the android BURSTS out   
of the avalanche and comes speeding after Green Lantern.  
  
Green Lantern looks down and sees that Sur's ship is partially   
uncovered. He looks at his ring.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
How did---?  
  
The android FIRES a beam at Green Lantern. He dodges it and   
flies up to the rim of space.  
  
The android chases him. Green Lantern takes off just as the   
android FIRES another beam.  
  
The beam hits a satellite which EXPLODES and the pieces bounce   
off Green Lantern.  
  
Green Lantern takes off toward the ground at full speed.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I hope this aura is as good as it's   
supposed to be.  
  
Green Lantern CRASHES into the desert floor. The android is   
right behind him. Green Lantern CRASHES up through the   
ground, and FIRES a beam at the hole where the android went.   
The hole fills in.  
  
The android CRASHES up through the ground, lands, and FIRES   
a beam up at Green Lantern who drops to the ground just in   
time to avoid it.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
It just keeps going and going.  
  
He FIRES a beam at the ground where the android stands and   
it is again buried underground.  
  
Green Lantern smiles and SNAPS his fingers. He takes off   
back toward Coast City.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Now, where was that?  
  
He looks behind him and sees the android in hot pursuit.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
That's right, dummy. Come to Poppa.  
  
As Green Lantern flies over Coast City, he sees a ROAD CREW   
and their FOREMAN repaving a stretch of highway. He flies   
down and lands.  
  
FOREMAN  
Hey! You're that guy what was on   
the TV!  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
No time to explain. All of you.   
Get out of here, now!  
  
FOREMAN  
What's the big idea?  
  
Green Lantern creates a protective barrier around the road   
crew.  
  
The android lands in front of Green Lantern.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Time for a bath.  
  
He creates a hand that lifts up the truck with liquid tar in   
it and pours the tar over the android.  
  
He creates a tank of liquid nitrogen and sprays the android,   
freezing the tar solid.  
  
He creates a clamp, latches onto the android and takes off,   
towing the android.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - ABOVE EARTH - AFTERNOON  
  
Green Lantern soars toward the upper reaches of the atmosphere   
with the tar-covered android in tow.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Ring, I need to get to the Sun, fast!  
  
The ring FIRES a beam and creates a space warp. Green Lantern   
and the android go through it.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE - NEAR THE SUN - AFTERNOON  
  
A space warp opens and Green Lantern and the android shoot   
through it.  
  
Cracks appear in the tar shell just as Green Lantern tosses   
it at the Sun. The android disappears into the Sun.  
  
Green Lantern waits. The android does not reappear.  
  
Green Lantern mouths a silent WHEW, opens another space warp   
and flies into it.  
  
EXT - THE ROAD CREW SITE - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
A CREWMAN looks in the latch at the top of the tanker truck.  
  
MAN  
It's empty boss. Completely empty.  
  
He jumps down and joins the rest of the crew and the foreman   
as they look up in the sky. Green Lantern flies down and   
lands.  
  
FOREMAN  
You okay?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
FOREMAN  
Good. 'Cause now we can discuss who   
pays for all that tar.  
  
The sound of CLAPPING stops the foreman. Everyone turns   
toward the tanker truck and on top stands Sinestro. He wears   
a tight-fitting full-body black spacesuit.  
  
SINESTRO  
Bravo, Earth Boy. I saw the whole   
thing. Loved it. No one's ever   
beaten one of my androids before.  
  
FOREMAN  
Who's that?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Your guess is as good as mine.  
  
Sinestro leaps off the truck. The foreman and his men move   
away. Sinestro walks toward Green Lantern.  
  
SINESTRO  
Excuse me, but did he want to know   
who I am?  
  
He stops a few feet away from Green Lantern.  
  
SINESTRO  
I'm the one who should be wearing   
that ring.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
No kidding?  
  
SINESTRO  
I'm the brother of the man you stole   
that ring from.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
According to your "brother", I was   
the one chosen---  
  
SINESTRO  
Chosen? You? An earther? You'll   
hardly live long enough to learn how   
to use it properly.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Maybe this is something we should   
take up with The Guardians.  
  
Sinestro moves in close and points a finger at Green Lantern.  
  
SINESTRO  
You leave those little meddlers out   
of this. This is our business.  
  
Green Lantern creates a phone and hands the receiver to   
Sinestro.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Here. You talk to them.  
  
Sinestro KNOCKS the receiver away.  
  
SINESTRO  
I'm trying to be civilized about all   
this.  
  
The foreman stands behind Sinestro and makes a "crazy circle"   
at the side of his head with an index finger. Green Lantern's   
eyes widen. He puts the phone to his ear.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Okay, I'll call them. Hello?   
Guardians of the Universe? This is   
the Green Lantern of sector 2817   
calling. I have someone here with   
me who wants to talk to you. A Mr..?  
  
SINESTRO  
Call me Sinestro. I decided to give   
myself an earth name, something that   
has a nice "ring" to it.  
  
He LAUGHS maniacally. Green Lantern lowers the phone. It   
fades away. Sinestro moves right up into Green Lantern's   
face.  
  
SINESTRO  
Let's dance.  
  
A yellow boxing glove forms around Sinestro's right hand.   
He SMASHES Green Lantern in the face and decks him. Green   
Lantern glances at the glove.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Yellow.  
  
SINESTRO  
Now, boy, give me what's mine!  
  
Green Lantern grabs a rock and throws it at Sinestro who   
raises a shield and deflects it.  
  
Sinestro creates a sword to go with the shield and charges   
Green Lantern.  
  
Green Lantern grabs a shovel, swings at the sword and knocks   
it out of the way.  
  
Sinestro charges Green Lantern and SLAMS him in the side of   
the head with the shield.  
  
A helicopter HOVERS overhead.  
  
INT - TRAFFIC HELICOPTER - EARLY EVENING  
  
KAREN TYLER, 30s, a helicopter pilot, tries to keep the remote-  
controlled camera steady on the fight between Green Lantern   
and Sinestro.  
  
KAREN  
Are you getting this? Can you see   
what's happening down there?  
  
INT - NEWSROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Karen's footage is on the LIVE monitor. THE PRODUCER CLAPS   
his hands.  
  
PRODUCER  
Yes! Keep it going Karen. Keep it   
steady. You're going on the air   
live in three, two, one!  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Tom has CNN playing in the upper right corner of his screen   
as he writes some code.  
  
TOM  
A few more lines then I can get out   
of here before I screw anything else   
up.  
  
CNN ANNOUNCER  
We are going live to KCC, our Coast   
City affiliate.  
  
The little screen shows the fight between Green Lantern and   
Sinestro. Tom clicks it to cover the whole screen.  
  
TOM  
Hal.  
  
CNN ANNOUNCER  
We are getting this from KCC's traffic   
helicopter.  
  
EXT - THE ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Sinestro SNAPS the shovel's handle in half with the sword.   
Green Lantern ducks under the next swipe and swings what's   
left of the shovel at Sinestro who blocks it with the shield.  
  
Sinestro backs off.  
  
SINESTRO  
Oh come on, earth boy, just give me   
the ring. Save yourself the pain,   
the trouble, the agony of defeat.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
How did you know? Yellow. How---  
  
SINESTRO  
A little android told me.  
  
Sinestro raises up his own ring.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
If you already have a ring, why do   
you want this one?  
  
Sinestro grins. His clothes are replaced with golden armor.  
  
SINESTRO  
More power to me, boy, more power to   
me. I want it all.  
  
Sinestro charges Green Lantern.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OFFICE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Tom rushes in. The Colonel watches the news report.  
  
FERRIS  
You see this Tom? Looks like this   
new guy is in big trouble.  
  
TOM  
Sir, I---  
  
Ferris leans in closer to the TV.  
  
FERRIS  
If he doesn't get it together, he   
could die.  
  
TOM  
It's Hal.  
  
Ferris turns away from the TV, a look of shock on his face.  
  
FERRIS  
What?  
  
TOM  
Green Lantern is Hal.  
  
Ferris turns back to the TV.  
  
FERRIS  
How in the name of God---  
  
Tom rushes over and stands in front of Ferris.  
  
TOM  
It's a long story.  
  
FERRIS  
I imagine it would be.  
  
TOM  
And Hal can tell it to you later,   
himself. But he needs help, right   
now.  
  
FERRIS  
They're just standing there talking   
now. It's all right.  
  
TOM  
No sir, it's not all right. The   
ring has a weakness, the color yellow.   
Hal might die out there.  
  
FERRIS  
You knew about Hal and Green Lantern   
this afternoon?  
  
Tom nods in agreement.  
  
TOM  
That's why I was so nervous.  
  
FERRIS  
You think he may need some help?  
  
TOM  
Yes sir. I do.  
  
Ferris picks up his phone and dials an extension, three   
numbers.  
  
FERRIS  
Walt, is that attack helicopter all   
prepped and loaded for tomorrow's   
test flight? (Pause) Good. I'll be   
right there.  
  
He hangs up and heads for the door.  
  
TOM  
Thank you, sir.  
  
FERRIS  
No sweat, Tom. I'm not about to   
lose my best pilot. Got too much   
invested in him.  
  
TOM  
I mean thanks for believing me.  
  
FERRIS  
What's so difficult to believe?   
Aliens. Power rings. Sounds like   
something Hal would get mixed up in.  
  
He smiles, leaves and Tom flops down in a chair.  
  
EXT - THE ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Green Lantern uses the ring to RIP a door off one of the   
trucks and uses it as a shield against Sinestro's sword.  
  
Sinestro slices through the door.  
  
Green Lantern uses the two parts of the door to try and squash   
Sinestro. Sinestro creates two large hands and pushes them   
away.  
  
SINESTRO  
Got that little trick from you.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
You're welcome.  
  
SINESTRO  
I believe you need to wait for me to   
say "Thank you".  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Jerk.  
  
Green Lantern scoops up loose dirt and rock, shoots it up   
through a tube. It pours down on Sinestro and covers him.  
  
A large saw blade appears. It slices the pile of dirt and   
rocks and scatters it. Some of it whips up and HITS the   
helicopter.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE AREA - EARLY EVENING  
  
Several TV CAMERA CREWS set up equipment on the rooftops of   
buildings. REPORTERS get out their microphones, check their   
faces in small pocket mirrors, and clear their throats.  
  
INT - TRAFFIC HELICOPTER - EARLY EVENING  
  
Karen flinches as dirt and rocks hit the copter. She veers   
off.  
  
KAREN  
Damn. I gotta hold this steady. A   
story like this---  
  
PRODUCER (O.S.)  
Get out of there! Now!  
  
Karen TAPS her headset.  
  
KAREN  
What's that? I can't hear you.  
  
PRODUCER (O.S.)  
I know that trick. It won't work.  
  
KAREN  
I want this story.  
  
PRODUCER (O.S.)  
And I want you to stay alive. Bring   
the bird on home. We have a camera   
crew on one of the roofs.  
  
Karen stares down at Green Lantern.  
  
KAREN  
I'll be seeing you later, good   
looking.  
  
Karen veers off and flies away.  
  
EXT - THE ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Sinestro waves to the helicopter.  
  
SINESTRO  
Bye, bye. Too bad you're going to   
miss the big finish.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
You mean when I've got you trussed   
up for a trip to Oa?  
  
SINESTRO  
No. I mean when I pry that ring off   
your cold, dead finger. Now, say   
good-bye.  
  
EXT - FERRIS COMPANY AIRFIELD - EARLY EVENING  
  
The attack helicopter moves away from the airfield. Walt   
watches the chopper. Carol walks up behind him.  
  
WALT  
Be careful out there, boss.  
  
CAROL  
Where's he going, Walt?  
  
He jumps and drops his hat.  
  
WALT  
Geez, Miss Ferris, you scared me.  
  
CAROL  
What's he got to "be careful" about?  
  
WALT  
I don't know if I should tell you.  
  
CAROL  
I can give you one very good reason   
to tell me.  
  
WALT  
And that is?  
  
Carol holds up an index finger.  
  
CAROL  
Your job.  
  
INT - COLONEL FERRIS' OUTER OFFICE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Tom stands in front of Louise's desk. Her mouth is hanging   
open.  
  
LOUISE  
He went where?  
  
Tom's reply is drowned out by the ROAR of a jet passing low   
and fast.  
  
LOUISE  
What?!  
  
EXT - THE SKIES OVER FERRIS AIRFIELD - EARLY EVENING  
  
A small jet ROARS off in the direction of the chopper.  
  
INT - JET - EARLY EVENING  
  
Carol talks into a headset mike built into the helmet.  
  
CAROL  
Dad! Come in Dad! How do you read   
me?  
  
Dead air.  
  
CAROL  
Stubborn old man. Probably has it   
turned off.  
  
TOM (O.S.)  
Carol! Come in, Carol!  
  
EXT - FERRIS AIRFIELD - EARLY EVENING  
  
Tom sits in a small truck and speaks into a mike. Walt and   
Louise look up in the sky.  
  
TOM  
Listen to me! You don't know what   
you're doing.  
  
CAROL (O.S.)  
Thanks for your expert opinion.  
  
TOM  
Get back here, please get back here.   
Your father---  
  
CAROL  
My father is out risking his neck   
for a total stranger! I just want   
to make sure he gets back alive!  
  
Tom rubs his hand through his hair and then TAPS his fingers   
on the dashboard.  
  
TOM  
Okay, Go ahead. Keep him safe.   
We'll talk when you and your father   
get back.  
  
Tom puts down the mike.  
  
WALT  
You mean if they get back.  
  
Louise and Tom give Walt a look that could kill.  
  
WALT  
Well you saw what those maniacs were   
doing to each other on TV!  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Sinestro raises his ring hand to fire at Green Lantern.   
Green Lantern creates a hand that grabs a loose chunk of   
concrete and tosses it at Sinestro.  
  
Sinestro whips up another shield and the chunk bounces off.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I really don't want to say good-bye   
just yet. We've just met.  
  
SINESTRO  
Then have your people call my people.   
We'll do lunch.  
  
They stop as Carol's jet SCREAMS overhead. The FERRIS   
AIRCRAFT markings are seen.  
  
INT - JET - EARLY EVENING  
  
Carol tries to lock in the targeting radar on Sinestro.  
  
CAROL  
Just stay right where you are. Make   
this easy.  
  
She locks in for a second and BEEPS indicate that it drops   
out.  
  
CAROL  
Damn! Could I get a smaller target   
next time, please?  
  
The targeting radar locks on. She launches a missile.  
  
CAROL  
Ah-ha! Gotcha! Who said size   
matters?  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Sinestro and Green Lantern watch as Carol's jet turns, heads   
their way. A missile drops from the wing and FIRES UP.  
  
SINESTRO  
What the hell!  
  
Green Lantern whips up a large green shield.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Ever play catch?  
  
Sinestro creates a large yellow tube that looks like a U-  
joint.  
  
SINESTRO  
No, but I'm a fast learner.  
  
The missile enters the tube and is fired back at the jet.   
The jet speeds off, heading out over the ocean. The missile   
follows the jet's every move, twisting and turning.  
  
Green Lantern drops his shield and FIRES a power beam toward   
the missile. It misses.  
  
The ground around the truck where Sinestro stands is torn up   
by a SPRAY of bullets.  
  
Sinestro and Green Lantern turn to see Colonel Ferris at the   
seat of the attack helicopter as it hovers.  
  
INT - THE ATTACK HELICOPTER - EARLY EVENING  
  
Ferris switches on the external speakers.  
  
FERRIS  
If I were you, partner, I'd stand   
real still!  
  
He locks the gun sights on Sinestro.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Green Lantern spins around toward the jet.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Carol!  
  
He takes off for the jet.  
  
INT - ATTACK HELICOPTER - EARLY EVENING  
  
Ferris sees Green Lantern take off for the jet and keeps his   
sights on Sinestro.  
  
FERRIS  
Go get her, son.  
  
EXT - OVER THE ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Green Lantern turns and waves at Ferris.  
  
Sinestro raises his ring hand and creates a clamp that locks   
around Green Lantern. He slams Green Lantern back to the   
ground.  
  
The missile closes on the jet.  
  
Ferris FIRES another round at Sinestro.  
  
Sinestro shields himself from the bullets.  
  
Green Lantern gets up, shaken. He spins around and FIRES   
one more shot at the missile. The beam reaches the missile   
just as it hits the jet. It EXPLODES.  
  
INT - ATTACK HELICOPTER - EARLY EVENING  
  
Ferris turns pale, his eyes wide.  
  
FERRIS  
Carol!  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Tom watches the fight on TV. He paces in front of his   
computer. He stops when the jet explodes.  
  
TOM  
Oh no!  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY EVENING  
  
Green Lantern sees the jet blown out of the sky. Sinestro   
raises his ring hand toward the helicopter.  
  
SINESTRO  
Wave bye-bye to green boy, "partner"!  
  
He FIRES a power beam at the helicopter and it EXPLODES,   
and disintegrates.  
  
Green Lantern stands in SILENCE, his arms limp, his head   
hung low.  
  
SINESTRO  
And now, playtime's over.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Carol. John.  
  
SINESTRO  
Carol. John. Any other friends I   
should know about?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Bastard!  
  
Green Lantern raises his ring hand and aims it at Sinestro.   
Sinestro creates a yellow hand and SWATS Green Lantern away.  
  
SINESTRO  
I've just been toying with you, child!  
  
The yellow hand picks up Green Lantern and SLAMS him into   
the ground.  
  
SINESTRO  
I could have done you in when I first   
got here.  
  
Sinestro walks over and KICKS Green Lantern.  
  
SINESTRO  
But where's the fun in that, I ask   
you?  
  
Green Lantern KICKS back at Sinestro weakly. Sinestro flies   
back up to the top of the truck.  
  
SINESTRO  
And now the whole world gets to watch   
me get what's mine.  
  
Green Lantern rolls over on his back on top of a manhole   
cover.  
  
Sinestro creates a giant yellow hand high above Green Lantern.   
It closes into a fist.  
  
SINESTRO  
It's missing something. I need it   
to pack a little more power.  
  
The hand opens up. A stick of lit dynamite appears in the   
palm and the hand closes over it.  
  
SINESTRO  
Now, Ladies and Gentlemen of the   
planet Earth! How about a big hand   
for the boy?  
  
The fist POUNDS down on Green Lantern and EXPLODES, littering   
the street with rubble, clouding the atmosphere. Sinestro   
creates a giant fan that BLOWS the dust cloud away. There   
is a large hole in the street. Green Lantern is gone.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Tom sees the dust clear and jumps to his feet.  
  
TOM  
Hal!  
  
He pauses, puts his index finger to his lip, SNAPS his   
fingers, then bolts for the door.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - EVENING  
  
Sinestro uses his ring to create a madman's throne room out   
of destroyed construction vehicles and torn up asphalt. He   
waves to the various TV cameras and the people manning them   
on the surrounding rooftops.  
  
SINESTRO  
Catch it all for posterity, you   
idiots.  
  
Sinestro flies up to one of the camera crews, scoops up an   
attractive WOMAN and holds her closely in his arms.  
  
SINESTRO  
Tell them all that you were   
eyewitnesses to the first day of the   
reign of King Sinestro...  
  
He grins at her and licks his lips.  
  
SINESTRO  
...the First!  
  
EXT - DEPARTMENT STORE - EVENING  
  
PEOPLE gather outside a department store window and stare at   
a wall of televisions. They stand in SILENCE. As Sinestro   
LAUGHS, his face fills one screen, then four, then eight,   
then the whole wall of televisions.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - NIGHT  
  
Sinestro raises his ring hand into the air and FIRES off a   
beam the spreads out into a dome. It covers all of Coast   
City.  
  
He walks over to his throne where the woman he took hostage   
is chained. He sits down.  
  
He looks down at the woman.  
  
SINESTRO  
Ah! Peace and quiet at last.  
  
EXT - COAST CITY STREET - NIGHT  
  
Tom creeps around a corner. The lights of Sinestro's palace   
can be seen one street over.  
  
Tom carries a crowbar and steals over to a manhole cover.   
He pries it loose, climbs down into the hole and pulls the   
cover back over the hole.  
  
INT - BENEATH THE STREET - NIGHT  
  
All is dark. Tom switches on a flashlight and shines it   
around. It is the typical underground sewer.  
  
He climbs down the ladder and, when he gets to the bottom,   
takes out a handkerchief and covers his nose.  
  
He follows the tunnel until he comes to an intersection. He   
shines the light down one passage. It is all intact.  
  
He shines the light down the other way and sees the rubble   
caused by the collapse of the street. It is illuminated   
from above. He moves in that direction.  
  
TOM  
Hal. Hal.  
  
He shines the light on the dark areas of the pile of rubble.  
  
TOM  
Where are you?  
  
A hand CLAMPS over Tom's mouth and another hand CLAMPS the   
flashlight in Tom's hand.  
  
HAL (O.S.)  
Shhh! I'm going to take my hand   
away. Okay?  
  
Tom nods.  
  
EXT - COAST CITY STREET - NIGHT  
  
The manhole cover lifts off. Hal and Tom climb out.  
  
HAL  
Did you drive?  
  
Tom nods yes.  
  
HAL  
Good. Go get the car.  
  
Hal falls to the ground. Tom holds out his hand.  
  
HAL  
I'll be all right. Go!  
  
Tom hesitates. Hal holds up his ring hand.  
  
HAL  
I powered down my ring. He can't   
find me unless I use it.  
  
Tom runs off.  
  
INT - NEWSROOM - NIGHT  
  
The pilot, Karen, and the producer stand in a corner. The   
NEWSROOM CREW is busy and Sinestro can be seen on the   
background monitors.  
  
KAREN  
He's insane.  
  
PRODUCER  
Yeah, him and the rulers of half the   
countries on Earth.  
  
KAREN  
I don't think this wing nut will be   
satisfied with just one country.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - NIGHT  
  
Sinestro changes from his golden armor into the black   
spacesuit. He rises from his throne and spreads his arms.  
  
SINESTRO  
Citizens of the planet Earth, it's   
time for the obligatory "you are my   
slaves" speech.  
  
Sinestro clears his throat.  
  
SINESTRO  
You're probably asking yourselves:   
What does that devilishly handsome   
alien gentleman want from us?  
  
He jumps off the throne and floats gracefully to the street.  
  
SINESTRO  
I don't want much. After all, this   
little, out of the way planet doesn't   
have much to begin with.  
  
He floats over to where the street is caved in.  
  
SINESTRO  
The first thing I do want is some of   
you, my soon-to-be loyal subjects,   
over here to dig for green boy's   
body.  
  
He floats back up to his throne, sits down, and pets the   
hostage on the head.  
  
SINESTRO  
I'd do it myself but I'm a little   
tired...  
  
He plays with his ring.  
  
SINESTRO  
...and really do need some beauty   
sleep. I want to save my strength...  
  
He looks down at the hostage.  
  
SINESTRO  
...for later.  
  
INT - NEWSROOM - NIGHT  
  
Everyone stares open-mouthed at the monitors.  
  
KAREN  
Where's Green Lantern? Is he dead?  
  
PRODUCER  
No one knows. We're not sure. This   
Sinestro did shoot two people out of   
the air though.  
  
KAREN  
I'm glad I got out of there when I   
did.  
  
PRODUCER  
So are we, Karen, so are we.  
  
The producer turns to leave. Karen grabs his shoulder.  
  
KAREN  
Wait! Who'd he shoot down?  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Hal lies on a cot, asleep. He bolts upright, suddenly awake.  
  
HAL  
Carol! John!  
  
He jumps off the cot and looks around the room.  
  
HAL  
Where is everyone?  
  
Tom enters and hurries over to Hal.  
  
TOM  
Man, am I glad to see you up and---  
  
HAL  
Where's Ferris? And Carol?  
  
TOM  
They're gone. Sinestro got them.  
  
Hal walks over to the cot and lies down.  
  
HAL  
They're dead and it's all my fault.  
  
TOM  
No it isn't. It's mine.  
  
Hal looks at Tom questioningly.  
  
TOM  
I got them killed.  
  
Tom sits on the floor.  
  
TOM  
I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.   
There you were on TV and the Colonel   
and me, we saw it!  
  
Hal gets up and goes over to Tom.  
  
HAL  
And?  
  
TOM  
He didn't know it was you so I told   
him. I thought you were going to   
die.  
  
HAL  
So Ferris came to help me.  
  
TOM  
Yes, and when Carol saw that, she   
went after him.  
  
HAL  
Did she know?  
  
TOM  
No, I didn't tell her. She thought   
that her father was going off to   
help some stranger.  
  
HAL  
It's not your fault.  
  
TOM  
It is! I can't escape that. I killed   
Colonel Ferris!  
  
HAL  
You did not!  
  
TOM  
And I killed Carol, too!  
  
The door SLAMS open.  
  
CAROL (O.S.)  
You killed me? That's funny. I   
thought you were redder. And taller.  
  
Hal and Tom turn to see Carol, soaking wet, standing in the   
doorway. She falls to her knees and faints.  
  
INT - HOUSTON SPACE CENTER - NIGHT  
  
Murphy Anderson is on the phone.  
  
ANDERSON  
No sir, I don't know what to do about   
it.  
  
He shifts in his seat.  
  
ANDERSON  
From what we can tell, he's using a   
combination of some alien radiation...  
  
Murphy waves one of the other scientists over.  
  
ANDERSON  
... and a random shifting vibration.   
Nothing can get through it. Yes   
sir. I'll let you know if anything   
changes.  
  
He hangs up.  
  
SCIENTIST  
Was that who I think it was?  
  
ANDERSON  
Yup, direct from the Oval Office.   
He expects us to find a way into   
Coast City.  
  
SCIENTIST  
But how?.  
  
Murphy stands up, walks over to a monitor and sees Sinestro   
on it. He crosses his arms and nods his head.  
  
ANDERSON  
There's got to be a way.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - NIGHT  
  
A DOCTOR checks Carol out. She is barely conscious. Hal   
and Tom look on, worried.  
  
CAROL  
My father? Is he all right?  
  
DOCTOR  
You just rest, Carol, we'll talk   
about your Dad later.  
  
He tries to give Carol an injection. She shoves his hand   
away.  
  
CAROL  
No! Don't! I don't need that.  
  
She relaxes and drifts off.  
  
HAL  
How is she, Doc?  
  
The doctor shushes Hal and motions for Tom and Hal to follow   
him out into the hallway.  
  
INT - HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE SIMULATOR ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Hal, Tom and the doctor step out into the hallway.  
  
DOCTOR  
She needs rest. She's suffering   
from exhaustion and mild hypothermia.  
  
HAL  
She spent a lot of time in the water.  
  
TOM  
She ejected from the plane.  
  
HAL  
She said that she punched out just   
before the missile hit.  
  
The Doctor's head swivels back and forth between Hal and   
Tom.  
  
TOM  
She was sort of low.  
  
HAL  
She hit hard enough to be knocked   
out.  
  
TOM  
The vest inflated automatically but   
that water---  
  
HAL  
It was cold. She floated for a while.  
  
TOM  
Then a boat came by.  
  
HAL  
A fishing boat. They made it back   
just before the dome---  
  
The doctor pats Hal on the shoulder.  
  
DOCTOR  
Okay. I get the picture. You two   
ought to take your act on the road.  
  
Hal and Tom look at each other, puzzled.  
  
DOCTOR  
Just make sure she sleeps. A lot.   
She doesn't know about the Colonel?  
  
Hal and Tom shake their heads no.  
  
DOCTOR  
Then break it to her gently. Wait   
till I come back and see her again.  
  
The Doctor walks away.  
  
HAL  
What did he mean, "take our act out   
on the road"?  
  
TOM  
Who knows?  
  
HAL  
Doctors can be strange.  
  
TOM  
Probably from all that stress.  
  
EXT - THE ROAD CREW SITE - NIGHT  
  
The foreman directs the road crew in removing the rubble.   
Sinestro is perched on the throne.  
  
FOREMAN  
Be careful, you guys, he may still   
be alive under there.  
  
SINESTRO  
Oh who cares, just get the body up   
where I can see it.  
  
FOREMAN  
Excuse me, Mr. Sinestro.  
  
SINESTRO  
Just Sinestro, no "Mr", or, if you   
want, you can call me "Your Majesty".  
  
FOREMAN  
Yeah, sure, Sinestro. I gotta ask   
you something.  
  
SINESTRO  
Go right ahead.  
  
FOREMAN  
How come you ain't using your ring   
to help us out here?  
  
SINESTRO  
Waste not, want not, fatso. It does   
my heart good to see my new subjects   
working so hard.  
  
FOREMAN  
It would be quicker though, you see   
what I'm saying?  
  
SINESTRO  
Maybe it would be quicker if I got a   
new foreman.  
  
He raises his ring hand and points at the foreman who jumps   
down into the hole.  
  
FOREMAN (O.S.)  
C'mon you guys, let's put some back   
into this job!  
  
Sinestro smiles and sits back in his throne.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Hal and Tom sit in front of a computer monitor. Tom is at   
the keyboard.  
  
TOM  
I saved as much of the news broadcasts   
as I could. I want you to look at   
this.  
  
HAL  
I don't know if I want to.  
  
TOM  
Just watch it. I think the way to   
beat this guy is right here, in front   
of our noses.  
  
INSERT MONITOR: The scenes where Sinestro raises a shield to   
protect himself are shown. Then the scene where Colonel   
Ferris strafes him and he reacts in horror and surprise.  
  
TOM  
You see what I mean?  
  
HAL  
No. I don't.  
  
Tom walks over to the water cooler, crumples a paper cup,   
spins and throws it at Hal.  
  
It HITS Hal and falls to the ground. Hal looks at the balled-  
up cup, then at Tom.  
  
HAL  
And your point is?  
  
TOM  
If you had your ring powered up and   
I threw something at you, what would   
happen?  
  
HAL  
The ring's aura would deflect it,   
unless it was yellow.  
  
TOM  
Exactly!  
  
Tom replays the scenes.  
  
TOM  
Look at these again! Look at what   
Sinestro is doing.  
  
Hal leans forward and stares at the screen. He smiles.  
  
HAL  
No aura!  
  
TOM  
That's right!  
  
Tom picks up the wadded paper cup and throws it at the   
monitor.  
  
TOM  
If he didn't know it was coming,   
it'd hit him.  
  
HAL  
So you just have to hit him when he   
isn't looking.  
  
TOM  
And I also think that he can't   
recharge his ring.  
  
HAL  
How do you figure that?  
  
Tom turns and switches the monitor back to the live broadcast.  
  
TOM  
He is supposedly in some sort of big   
hurry to find your corpse.  
  
HAL  
I wish him luck.  
  
TOM  
But he just sits there. I think his   
ring is overtaxed by this dome he's   
placed around Coast City.  
  
HAL  
So he's vulnerable now.  
  
TOM  
There's only one way to find out.   
You have to go back there and fight   
him again.  
  
Hal pales, gets up and heads for the toilet.  
  
TOM  
Was it something I said?  
  
EXT - FERRIS AIRFIELD - DAWN  
  
Walt lies on his back and tinkers with a large generator.   
Carol walks over to him and sits down on the pavement next   
to him.  
  
CAROL  
What're you doing?  
  
WALT  
I'm beefing up this here generator,   
Ms. Ferris.  
  
CAROL  
Any particular reason?  
  
Walt slides out from under the generator, sits up and faces   
Carol.  
  
WALT  
No, ma'am, it's working fine and,   
when I get through with it, it'll be   
working even better.  
  
CAROL  
And then?  
  
WALT  
Then I'm bringing it over to where   
that alien guy is. I'm gonna kill   
him.  
  
Walt slides back under the generator.  
  
CAROL  
You can't do that.  
  
WALT  
I sure can. I have to.  
  
CAROL  
Walt---  
  
Walt's voice starts to crack.  
  
WALT  
I said something stupid today. It   
jinxed your Dad.  
  
CAROL  
That's ridiculous.  
  
WALT  
I'll just pretend I'm with the crew   
and, when he's not looking, ZAP!  
  
Carol stands and SIGHS.  
  
CAROL  
When you're ready to go, come get   
me. I'm going with you.  
  
Carol walks back toward the main building then stops with   
her back to Walt.  
  
CAROL  
And, mister, you damn well better   
consider that an order.  
  
WALT  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
Carol smiles and walks away.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - DAWN  
  
Tom is at the bathroom door. There are sounds of Hal HACKING   
followed by the sound of a toilet FLUSHING. The door opens   
and Hal pushes past Tom.  
  
HAL  
I'm not going back there.  
  
TOM  
You have to.  
  
HAL  
Sinestro almost killed me. I don't   
want to die.  
  
TOM  
Neither did Colonel Ferris.  
  
HAL  
That was a cheap shot!  
  
TOM  
He died trying to save you!  
  
HAL  
He didn't mean to. I know that, I   
knew him better than you ever did.  
  
TOM  
So you're just going to stay here,   
let that lunatic---  
  
HAL  
There are others who can stop him.   
And they will.  
  
TOM  
They can't! The dome's keeping them   
out! You're the only one who can.   
You can't just stay here.  
  
HAL  
Watch me.  
  
Tom's face darkens and he hurries toward the door of the   
simulator room.  
  
HAL  
Where do you think you're going?  
  
TOM  
I'm going to make tall, red, and   
crazy pay for killing my boss.  
  
HAL  
Don't go.  
  
TOM  
You plan on stopping me? (Beat) I   
didn't think so.  
  
Tom opens the door and pauses.  
  
TOM  
You might want to stop by the   
Colonel's office. He keeps a bottle   
in his lower right drawer.  
  
Hal's face is wrought with anxiety.  
  
TOM  
See you when I get back.  
  
Tom exits and Hal stands alone in the middle of the simulator   
room.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - DOWN IN THE PIT - DAWN  
  
The pile is almost all cleared out. One of the crewmen comes   
over to the foreman.  
  
CREWMAN  
There's nothing here, boss.  
  
FOREMAN  
Shhhh! Not too loud. I don't want   
him to hear that.  
  
CREWMAN  
He'll find out sooner or later.  
  
FOREMAN  
Yeah, well, figure this. If that   
Lantern guy ain't here, where is he?  
  
The man shrugs.  
  
FOREMAN  
Right. You don't know, I don't know,   
and "chuckles" up there don't know.   
Let's keep it that way.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - TOPSIDE - DAWN  
  
Sinestro HUMS the theme from Jeopardy. The hostage is alert,   
eyes darting. Tom walks around a corner.  
  
SINESTRO  
And who's this little wind-up toy?  
  
TOM  
My brother's here. I came to help   
him.  
  
SINESTRO  
If only we all had brothers like   
you. Very well, you may help away   
to your heart's content.  
  
Tom walks to the pit, stops, and bends down to pick something   
up.  
  
TOM  
Hey, whose ring is this?  
  
Sinestro stands up.  
  
SINESTRO  
Ring?  
  
TOM  
Yeah, this green ring, right here.  
  
Tom pulls his jade wedding ring off his finger and tosses it   
to Sinestro. As Sinestro follows the ring and raises his   
hand to catch it, Tom pulls out a gun and CLICKS back the   
hammer, Sinestro glances at him.  
  
Tom FIRES all six shots at Sinestro.  
  
A yellow shield pops up, the bullets flatten and fall to the   
ground. Sinestro drops the shield and catches the ring.  
  
SINESTRO  
Nice try, small fry!  
  
Sinestro forms a clamp around Tom's torso with his ring and   
lifts Tom off the ground. He brings Tom closer.  
  
He turns away to address the hostage.  
  
SINESTRO  
This one's a little small. You think   
I ought to throw him back?  
  
Tom lifts one of his legs up, pulls a knife out from one of   
his boots, and throws it at Sinestro. It sinks deep into   
Sinestro's shoulder.  
  
The clamp disappears and Tom falls to the ground. The dome   
over Coast City FLICKERS.  
  
Sinestro pulls the knife out, shines a light from his ring   
on the wound and it heals. He glares at Tom.  
  
SINESTRO  
I was gonna make this quick, but   
now, you're gonna die bit by tiny   
bit.  
  
Tom turns in a circle and waves at the camera crews on the   
surrounding roofs.  
  
TOM  
Hey! You see that? You all catch   
that? He didn't know it was coming!   
You can get him---  
  
Sinestro forms a clamp around Tom's mouth, smiles, then   
extends it to cover his nose. Tom falls to the ground and   
struggles for breath.  
  
SINESTRO  
What's the matter? Cat got   
your...ARRRGGGGHHHH!  
  
The hostage wraps her arms around his legs and bites him.   
The dome over Coast City FLICKERS again. The clamp around   
Tom's face disappears.  
  
Sinestro SLAPS the woman away.  
  
SINESTRO  
What is it with you people? Do you   
all have a death wish?  
  
HAL (O.S.)  
No one wants to die...  
  
Sinestro spins. A Figure stands in the shadow of a building.  
  
HAL  
...but if we do, we're taking you   
with us.  
  
SINESTRO  
And you are?  
  
There is a green flash and Green Lantern emerges from the   
shadows.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
The man you've been looking for.  
  
SINESTRO  
All my life!  
  
Sinestro FIRES a power beam at Green Lantern. A green hand   
blocks it with a piece of asphalt.  
  
Sinestro is stunned.  
  
SINESTRO  
What? How?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I've got you and your toy ring all   
figured out.  
  
Green Lantern walks toward Sinestro who FIRES another beam.   
It's deflected by a wrecked car.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
You track me by the power signature   
of the ring, so I kept it off till I   
got here. So I could surprise you.  
  
Sinestro tries to clamp Green Lantern. Green Lantern moves   
at light speed out of the way and FIRES a power beam at the   
ground on which Sinestro stands. Sinestro falls to the   
street.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
And, since I can't attack you   
directly, I'll just keep you off   
balance.  
  
Sinestro looks up at Green Lantern.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Go ahead! Get up! I've got you all   
figured out. And I can beat you.  
  
Sinestro raises his ring hand, Green Lantern SLAPS it away,   
Sinestro's ring flies off and Tom catches it.  
  
The dome around Coast City disappears.  
  
INT - HOUSTON SPACE CENTER - EARLY MORNING  
  
The scientists cheer as they watch Green Lantern stand over   
a beaten Sinestro.  
  
SCIENTIST  
He's alive!  
  
ANDERSON  
And kicking.  
  
EXT - ROAD CREW SITE - EARLY MORNING  
  
The foreman and his crew climb out of the pit. Sinestro is   
trussed up with green ropes. The hostage walks over to   
Sinestro and KICKS him. Green Lantern stands close to Tom.  
  
TOM  
I knew you'd show up.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Before or after I hit the bottle in   
the Colonel's desk?  
  
Tom looks hurt.  
  
TOM  
I didn't mean that. I just said it   
to---  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I know why you said it. Thanks.  
  
TOM  
Yeah, well---  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Give me his ring.  
  
Tom hands the ring to Green Lantern.  
  
TOM  
You gonna take him away?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Not just yet. I have some unfinished   
business with him.  
  
Green Lantern walks over, scoops up Sinestro and flies down   
into the pit. The foreman walks over to Tom.  
  
FOREMAN  
What was that all about?  
  
TOM  
How should I know? I barely know   
the guy.  
  
The foreman and his men walk over to the pit and peer over   
the edge.  
  
TOM  
Hey! I wouldn't get too close!   
Remember what happened the last time   
those two fought?  
  
The foreman and his men exchange looks and jump back from   
the pit.  
  
INT - UNDER THE STREET - EARLY MORNING  
  
Green Lantern carries Sinestro down to the clear sewer   
corridor and drops him into the water.  
  
SINESTRO  
So this is how you earthers do it?   
You kill your enemies in private?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I'm not going to kill you. I'm going   
to give you a chance.  
  
The green ropes disappear and Sinestro stands up.  
  
Green Lantern steps back a few feet. He lays Sinestro's   
ring on a ledge. He takes off his own ring, changes back to   
Hal, and lays it on the ledge next to Sinestro's.  
  
Sinestro gets a glint in his eye. The two of them start   
moving back and forth like caged animals.  
  
HAL  
All through this there's one thing   
that's really been bothering me.  
  
SINESTRO  
Your lack of fashion sense?  
  
HAL  
Your contempt for the human race.   
You think we're weak.  
  
SINESTRO  
I just calls them like I sees them.  
  
HAL  
Then here's the deal. You can still   
get both rings.  
  
SINESTRO  
I plan on it.  
  
HAL  
All you have to do is kick my weak,   
pathetic "earther" butt.  
  
SINESTRO  
Like this?  
  
Sinestro KICKS Hal in the chest and Hal disappears beneath   
the water.  
  
Sinestro dives for the rings. Hal's feet KICK up from under   
the water, connecting with Sinestro's chest and throw him   
back several feet.  
  
Sinestro and Hal both get stand and move back and forth,   
closing the distance.  
  
SINESTRO  
You have no idea what you're up   
against.  
  
HAL  
I'm sure you'll be more than happy   
to tell me.  
  
SINESTRO  
My race has braved the rigors of   
space, fought wars on planets you've   
never heard of.  
  
HAL  
So?  
  
SINESTRO  
So, you're going to die, I'm going   
to take those rings and your planet   
will be mine.  
  
Sinestro PUNCHES Hal in the face. Hal sags. Sinestro drops   
his guard.  
  
Hal grits his teeth and throws a ferocious roundhouse punch   
that spins Sinestro around.  
  
Sinestro turns back to face Hal, smiles his evil grin, then   
his eyes roll back up into his head and he collapses.  
  
Hal goes over to the rings, puts his on, becomes Green Lantern   
and puts Sinestro's ring into a pocket.  
  
He puts the green ropes back around Sinestro, picks him up,   
and tosses him over his shoulder.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
"Fought wars on planets I've never   
heard of" huh? With a glass jaw   
like that, you ought to be glad none   
of them were ever called "Earth".  
  
EXT - NEVADA DESERT - DAY  
  
Green Lantern, with Sinestro encased in a bubble, wrapped in   
a green straitjacket, lands next to Sur's partially uncovered   
ship.  
  
He creates a giant fan that BLOWS away the rocks and sand.  
  
He opens the door, sees Sur's corpse and notices the ring   
still on Sur's fingers.  
  
He frowns, grabs the ring and slides it on his ring finger.   
The two rings blend together. He stares at his hand.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I don't understand---  
  
SINESTRO  
We going to be here all day?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I'm not putting up with your mouth   
all the way to Oa.  
  
The bubble dissipates. He places Sinestro in the seat next   
to Sur. He creates a roll of duct tape and tapes Sinestro's   
mouth.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
That's a definite improvement.  
  
He encases the ship in a bubble and takes off with the ship   
in tow.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE ABOVE THE EARTH - DAY  
  
Green Lantern reaches the rim of space. He stops and looks   
around.  
  
He spots Sinestro's ship, FIRES a beam at it and destroys   
it. Sinestro's eyes go wide.  
  
Green Lantern creates a space warp and flies through it with   
the ship in tow.  
  
EXT - OA - DAY  
  
Green Lantern stands with the Guardian. Sinestro is led   
away by other Guardians.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Leave the tape on him!  
  
Other Guardians remove Sur's corpse from his ship and carry   
it away.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Was he a good Lantern?  
  
GUARDIAN  
He did his best.   
  
Green Lantern hands Sinestro's ring to the Guardian.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Here's a little souvenir of my first   
adventure.  
  
GUARDIAN  
You've done well.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I've got the yellow thing beat. I   
just gave the ring a mental command   
to block anything yellow that comes   
my way.  
  
GUARDIAN  
That's one way to do it.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
And I've got the space warp travel   
down pat too. Made it here in record   
time.  
  
GUARDIAN  
Yes. You did.  
  
Green Lantern crosses his arms and SIGHS.  
  
GUARDIAN  
You look like you have a question.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
Yes, I do. This ring.  
  
Green Lantern holds his ring hand up.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
I never really had it until I picked   
up Sur's ship!  
  
GUARDIAN  
And?  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
So how was I able to do what I did   
before I got the ring?  
  
GUARDIAN  
When you figure that out, you'll be   
ready for second level training.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
What? Second level training?  
  
GUARDIAN  
That's what I said.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
What do I have to do to get to level   
two? Move a planet?  
  
The Guardian folds his hands into the sleeves of his robe   
and smiles.  
  
Green Lantern shakes his head and walks away, looking up   
into the sky.  
  
GREEN LANTERN  
(Imitating Arnold   
Schwartzenegger)  
Ah'll be back!  
  
Green Lantern flies up and away. The Guardian watches him.  
  
GUARDIAN  
(Imitating Arnold   
Schwartzenegger)  
Und ah'll be here.  
  
EXT - OUTER SPACE ABOVE EARTH - DAY  
  
A space warp appears and Green Lantern flies through. It   
closes.  
  
Green Lantern heads for North America and home.  
  
INT - CHURCH BASEMENT - AFTERNOON  
  
The usual crowd is there. Hal fidgets in his chair. Jim   
stands at the podium.  
  
JIM  
Before we wrap it up, would anyone   
else like to speak?  
  
He looks at Hal and Hal nods, then rises.  
  
HAL  
Hi everyone. My name is Hal.  
  
EVERYONE  
Hi Hal!  
  
HAL  
I came here today so I could share a   
secret with you.  
  
People turn in their chairs to face him.  
  
HAL  
My name is Hal and I---  
  
He stops and looks to Jim for support. Jim smiles slightly   
and nods.  
  
HAL  
I'm an alcoholic.  
  
Hal starts crying. He sits down, leans over and covers his   
face with his hands.  
  
The other AA members gather around him, a couple of them sit   
down in chairs next to Hal.  
  
JIM  
The first step is always the hardest.  
  
INT - SIMULATOR ROOM - EVENING  
  
Tom and Hal stand near a table.  
  
TOM  
That's tough, admitting a problem   
like that to a roomful of strangers.  
  
HAL  
It's going to be tougher beating it.  
  
TOM  
Just take it one day at a time.  
  
HAL  
So I'm told.  
  
Hal aims his hand at the table, his ring appears and the   
green lantern materializes on the table.  
  
TOM  
So, that's it, huh?  
  
HAL  
Yup! That's where I fill up the old   
ring.  
  
TOM  
You don't mind me watching?  
  
HAL  
Not at all. In fact, I've come up   
with something, a sort of mantra, to   
say while I charge up.  
  
Hal sticks his ring hand into the opening of the lantern.  
  
HAL  
I hope you don't think it's too corny   
or anything.  
  
TOM  
Try it out. I'll tell you.  
  
Hal smiles.  
  
HAL  
Yeah, I know you will.  
  
The lantern glows.  
  
HAL  
In brightest day, in blackest night;   
No evil shall escape my sight; Let   
those who worship evil's might; Beware   
the power of The Lantern's light.  
  
Hal removes his hand from the lantern. The lantern   
disappears. Hal becomes Green Lantern.  
  
He nods at Tom and then flies off, phasing through the   
ceiling. Tom stares up at the ceiling.  
  
TOM  
Cool! I want one too, Mommy.  
  
Tom LAUGHS, walks over to his computer terminal, sits down   
and starts to work on a program.  
  
EXT - OVER COAST CITY - EVENING  
  
Green Lantern flies over the buildings of Coast City. The   
still of the night is broken by the sound of a POLICE SIREN.  
  
Green Lantern looks down and sees a high-speed chase taking   
place. He flies off to help.  
  
FADE OUT 


End file.
